


Her Favorite Earp

by hcearper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcearper/pseuds/hcearper
Summary: - Slow burn WayHaught- Many references to the show- A few references to cast interviews and panels- AU, but nothing crazy- Funny Wynonna- Wynonnus Interruptus- Starts slow, but gets "smuttier"- Smut-ish content starts on Chapter 5___A week into her new job the redhead was still only doing paperwork, eager to get her hands on a real case. She had her head buried in numerous files and documents when she was interrupted by an unknown friendly voice.“Hi! I’m looking for my sis- uh… for Wynonna.”“Oh, hi. Your sister? You must be Waverly Earp.”“Yup, that’s me!” She smiled and waved.“Nice to meet you. I’m Haught. Nicole Haught.” The redhead was always very confident.“My pleasure, Officer Haught. So… where is she?”“WAVERLY!!!!” Wynonna yelled as she kicked BBD’s door open. “You’re finally here! Come in, hurry!”
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Original Character(s), Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace in this chapter and the next one is a little different from the rest of the story, I was still trying to figure out how to write.
> 
> If you don't like the story right away, I'd suggest reading until chapter 4 to give it a good chance!
> 
> If you're here for the smut, it starts on Chapter 5.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Nicole Haught was young cop who decided to escape the busy life of the city to serve in a strange little town called Purgatory. Even though she didn’t really know anyone there, she had a good feeling about the place and was excited to meet new people and start a brand new chapter of her life.

After only a few days, Officer Haught was already getting adjusted at the police station. Her  _ sort of _ co-worker, Deputy Marshal Dolls, was really nice to her, despite being a very mysterious man, who worked, solely, on classified cases. He was actually part of a special division called the Black Badge. Nicole knew nothing about BBD and it appeared that that’s how things were going to stay, since no one talked to her at all about what they did.

A week into her new job the redhead was still only doing paperwork, eager to get her hands on a real case. She had her head buried in numerous files and documents when she was interrupted by an unknown friendly voice.

“Hi! I’m looking for my sis- uh… for Wynonna.”

“Oh, hi. Your sister? You must be Waverly Earp.”

“Yup, that’s me!” She smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Haught. Nicole Haught.” The redhead was always very confident.

“My pleasure, Officer Haught. So… where is she?”

“WAVERLY!!!!” Wynonna yelled as she kicked BBD’s door open. “You’re finally here! Come in, hurry!”

Waverly’s eyes widened and she quickly moved towards her sister without saying a word.

Nicole watched Waverly's lean figure walk away.

Wynonna was Dolls’ partner and a very…  _ peculiar _ woman. The redhead didn’t exactly understand what Wynonna’s job was but she knew she was good at it. The older Earp was usually nice to Nicole, but it was always hard to tell when she was being serious or joking around.

___

Deputy Marshal Dolls wasn’t much of a talker but he sure was one hell of a party man. That day, the whole BBD team was going out for drinks to celebrate the resolution of a case and he figured Nicole could use a little push to start socializing.

“Officer Haught, I assume you don’t have any plans for the evening…?”

“Mmmm, no, not really.”

“Good. You are coming with my team and I to get drinks at Shorty’s. We’ll meet there at 8pm.”

" _Shorty 's_ …?"

“Yeah. The bar? Damn, Nicole, you really need to start going out more. I’ll text you the address.”

“Hm... uh, ok. Yeah, I’ll be there.” Nicole responded with a smile on her face. She was happy to be included, even though she didn’t know anyone besides Dolls and Wynonna. There were two other guys on BBD’s team whom she greeted once or twice at the station but never exchanged more than a few words with.

At 8:05 Nicole walked into the bar. She searched the place with her eyes to find Doc and Jeremy playing pool and Dolls and Wynonna sitting at the bar taking shots of a suspicious green liquid. On the other side of the counter, serving the drinks, was Waverly, Wynonna’s younger sister.

“Hey, guys...” Nicole said as she approached her friends, who squirmed trying to swallow that poisonous looking substance. “I see you already started!” She laughed.

“Haught, you’re here!” Dolls was genuinely excited to spend some time with the redhead.

“Haughtpants! It’s good to finally see you off your uniform. I hope you’re thirsty.” Wynonna winked.

Waverly’s sweet voice caught Haught’s attention. “Hi, Officer. What can I get you?”

“Nicole is fine. And I’ll have two shots of tequila, please.” 

Wynonna looked at Dolls and grinned, picking up another shot. “I like her already!”

Nicole laughed at Wynonna but quickly zoned out once her eyes got a glimpse of Waverly. She watched the brunette slice up a lime to accompany her tequila shots. As she made back and forth motions to cut the fruit, her hair would wave around her face, which Nicole noticed was incredibly beautiful. As Wynonna blabbed around, the brunette showed a bright smile that went from the corner of her lips up to her hazelnut colored eyes, that wrinkled on the outside corner when she squeezed them with her cheeks. She also noticed Waverly’s uniform, a navy blue and red t-shirt, tied on the back in order to be tighter and shorter. It exposed just a little gap of skin between the shirt and the jean shorts she was wearing.

___

The next day was a hard one for the group. Everyone was late for work and they were definitely still a little bit drunk from the night before. Nicole tried to finish her paperwork but dozed off on her desk.

“Nicole… Nicole…” Waverly whispered. “NICOLE!”

Officer Haught jumped up falling off her chair. The brunette laughed as she tried to collect the redhead from the floor, holding one of her arms and pulling her up.

“Are you ok?” She said, giggling.

“Wav- Waverly! Uh- hi.” Nicole could feel her face burning with embarrassment and awkwardly laughed trying to hide it.

“I brought you lunch, Officer.”

“What? Really? Waverly, you didn’t have to. That’s really nice.” She curled her lips in a soft and genuine smile. Her face and ears were still very red and she knew it. So did Waverly, who simpered at Nicole’s reaction.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to feeding Wynonna when she is hungover so I figured I’d do something nice for you guys. Hope you feel better!” The brunette said as she walked out of the station.

Nicole’s cheeks turned even more red when she looked at the brunette from head to toe as she walked away. She had noticed the night before, but she couldn’t help but think about it again: Waverly Earp was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen.

___

During the weeks that followed, Nicole started feeling more and more at home in Purgatory and more comfortable around her co-workers. Every few days Waverly would pop up at the station to help with some of BBD’s cases. The redhead was getting used to having the brunette around and she was always happy to see her. In fact, sometimes she couldn’t wait to see her.

Waverly was also getting accustomed to the redhead. They’d always make small talk and from time to time Nicole would throw in a little flirting, which Waverly noticed and enjoyed. Even though she wasn’t attracted to girls, everytime Nicole would say something frisky she couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear.

“Haught.”

“Earp.”

The girls greeted each other, jokingly. Nicole grinned at the view of the beautiful Waverly Earp walking in.

“I brought you some coffee!” The brunette handed Nicole the cup. The redhead made sure their fingertips didn’t touch because she knew it’d make her blush.

“Earp, you do know how to make a woman happy!” Officer Haught smirked as Waverly looked down trying to hide her smile.

“So…  _ whatcha doin’ _ ?”

“Just reviewing some files, nothing interesting, really. How about you?”

“Well I, Officer Haught, came to invite you for drinks tonight, at Shorty’s!”

She lifted her eyebrows. “Are you asking me out Waverly Earp?!”

“Oh, uh… No, actually… not that I wouldn’t but- it’s not- uh...” Waverly failed at the attempt to form a coherent thought as her face turned red.

“Waverly, I’m joking.” Nicole was surprised by the brunette’s response, which gave her a confidence boost that she definitely didn’t need.

Waverly tried to compose herself. “Wynonna is coming to the bar later, so I thought you might wanna join...”

“Oh, so you’re setting me up on a date with your sister then?” 

“No,  _ silly. _ It’s my night off! It’s going to be girls night.” The brunette’s face gave away how excited she really was about her evening off work.

“Oh… cool! I’ll see you later.” Nicole finished the conversation, feeling a little friendzoned by the whole “girls night” talk. Not that she expected it to be any different, since Waverly was probably straight, but she liked to think that their flirting was somewhat real.

____

Nicole was the first one to arrive at the bar, which wasn’t really a surprise because Wynonna was always late for everything and Waverly was probably with her. The redhead walked in, looked around and picked a table close to the bar. She sat down and ordered a beer. That beer turned into two that turned into three, and when she finished her third drink she decided it was time to leave, certain that the Earps had stood her up. Before she could get up the girls barged into the bar. Actually, Wynonna barged in, Waverly walked in behind her sister.

The older Earp was wearing her usual leather jacket and matching leather pants, but Waverly was not dressed like she usually was. Nicole would always see the younger Earp in the same Shorty’s t-shirt with jeans shorts, but that night she looked different. Her hair was in a beautiful side braid, she had on a golden sparkly short sleeved crop top and a very tight pair of dark blue jeans. Haught had no idea the brunette could look even better than she always did. As the girls approached her, she took in how hot Waverly was and also realized how inappropriate her thoughts were getting.

“Officer Haught.” Wynonna saluted Nicole like a military officer, clearly already inebriated.

“Hey…” Nicole turned to Waverly with a look that said  _ ‘what the hell was going on?’ _ .

“Nicole, I’m so sorry, you must’ve been waiting here for so long… We got a little caught up in a…  _ situation. _ ” She glanced at her sister, insinuating Wynonna was the situation.

“No problem… You’re here now.” She wanted to spend some quality time with Waverly so she just brushed off the fact that they were over an hour late.

“Wynonna, you sit here next to Nicole and I’ll get us some drinks.”

“I wanna play a drinking game! Get us shots!” Wynonna announced very loudly.

Waverly looked at the redhead expecting some type of direction. Haught lifted her eyebrow, pressed her lips together and shrugged, communicating that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. She went up to the bar to order the drinks and a bartender followed the brunette back to their table, laying in front of them a tray full of tequila shots.

“So… what are we playing?” Nicole was a cop but she had played a lot of drinking games in her life. She looked kind of uptight but she was actually an extremely fun drunk.

“Never have I ever…” Wynonna grabbed a shot glass and started the game unannounced.

“...Okay, I guess we already started.” The redhead whispered to herself.

Waverly whispered “I’m sorry” back at her.

“Never have I ever… slept with a woman before!” Wynonna continued.

Nicole tensed up and fisted the hand that laid on her lap. It was unusual for her the feeling of having to “come out”, since she had been openly gay for so long. She wasn’t used to people not knowing about it, but ‘ _ Oh, well…’ _ she thought, and confidently grabbed a shot glass and swallowed the tequila.

“I knew you had a wild side Haught!” Wynonna yelled and lifted a hand expecting a high-five.

“Well, actually… I’m gay. Like, very gay.”

Wynonna high-fived her own hand then furrowed her brows for a second, looked Nicole in the eyes and then up and down. “You’re more interesting than I thought.!” And took a shot herself, just for the sake of getting wasted.

Waverly remained quiet and timidly smiled. At first she was surprised to hear the redhead’s answer, but then something clicked and she realized that they had  _ actually _ been flirting. For some reason she couldn’t think of, she had never considered that possibility before.

“Never have I ever… had a threesome.” Nicole announced, thinking she might as well follow Wynonna’s steps.

The older Earp drank her shot straight away. She drank two shots, actually. Nicole and Waverly stared at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Waverly…?” Nicole giggled expecting her to reveal some wild secret.

“No… Champ talked about it, but we broke up before he tried anything.”

“Ugh, fucking Champ Hardy. I’m glad you’re done with him, baby girl.”

“Ex-boyfriend…?” Nicole assumed, expecting an answer.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” The older sister replied before Waverly had the chance to say anything.

Suddenly, Wynonna jumped off her seat and ran towards the door. Doc had just came in, showing off his black hat and big mustache. He didn’t even have time to sit down before the older Earp was all over him. Waverly explained that they’re relationship was complicated but that it seemed like they were finally getting together. The girls knew they had lost Wynonna for the night.

Waverly and Nicole didn’t mind spending some time alone. The redhead moved her chair so that they’d sit across from each other at the small table. The night went by and the girls chatted away in easy conversation, learning about the other and feeling even more comfortable in each other's presence. 

“...and that’s how I got my first girlfriend.” Nicole finished her story, proud of what she had just told the brunette.

“Haught, I knew you were funny but I didn’t know you were also  _ cocky as hell! _ ” She laughed and casually landed a hand on the redhead’s knuckles. The unexpected contact made Nicole swallow thick. Waverly was surprised by the heat wave that ran through her body as she felt the warmth of the redhead’s hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down, blushing. They both were awkwardly silent for a second.

“I need to use the restroom, be right back.” Nicole stood up, she knew she was also blushing. She sighed. She definitely had felt something, but she wasn’t happy about it. Getting a crush on a straight girl in a new small town didn’t sound like the best idea, even though it did kind of made her smile.

Waverly got herself adjusted on the chair waiting for Nicole to come back. She wanted to dig a whole on the ground and hide in it, embarrassed of her own reaction, pulling her hand away in such a swift move. Trying to shake it off, she took a deep breath, a sip of her beer and admired the redhead as she was walking back in her direction. Waverly suddenly noticed how truly stunning Nicole Haught was. She was wearing a pair of black tight jeans that complimented her figure really well and her well fitted blue shirt revealed just how strong she was, while remaining very feminine and delicate. By the time the redhead sat back down Waverly felt a little bit out of breath.

Since Wynonna had already left with Doc, Nicole kindly offered to take Waverly home. The brunette accepted and they headed towards the redhead’s car. The car ride was silent, but comfortable. The younger Earp enjoyed Nicole’s presence, especially after that night.

“I had fun tonight, Nicole. Thanks for keeping me company.” The redhead parked her car in front of the Earp’s house.

“It was my pleasure, Waverly. I’ll see you around.”

As the younger Earp stepped out of the car she slipped on an unforeseen rain puddle and felt hard to the ground. In a very quick move Nicole jumped out of the vehicle to rescue the brunette who, once again, felt like burying herself into the ground.

“Hey, there, Earp! I guess those shots got to you, uh?” Nicole stood in front of Waverly, holding both of her hands and pulling her up, while trying not to laugh.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

“I’ll walk you to your door in case you fall again.” Nicole joked as she started walking alongside the brunette.

They approached the front door and Waverly extended one hand, touching one of Nicole’s. She wanted to test out what it’d feel like to touch the redhead’s skin again, this time preparing herself in anticipation.

“Thank you, again.” She smiled and felt her hand tingle with the touch.

“Thank  _ you _ , Waverly.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand that was touching hers and leaned in, giving the brunette a small peck on the cheek. The younger Earp now felt her entire body tingle in a much more intense manner and she was pretty sure her face was melting off. By the time she was able to look back up, Nicole was already getting in her car.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
Nicole’s alarm went off.

Haught woke up everyday at 6am, even though her shift at the station only started at 8:30. She had a whole morning routine she followed religiously during the weekdays. It started out with some exercise and a light jog, before jumping into the shower and making herself breakfast. She had a cup of coffee and two pieces of toast every morning, while wearing her yellow soft robe. When she was done, she ran upstairs to start getting ready. Firstly, she applied her favourite vanilla scented lotion, followed by carefully choosing a set of matching bra and underwear. After that, she threw on her uniform, zipping up the pants and buttoning up her shirt, always leaving 3 buttons undone, showing just enough cleavage. The Stetson was always kept by the door and it was the last thing she picked up before leaving the house.

Later in the morning, around 9am was when the day started at the Earp’s home, with Waverly getting up to make some coffee and grab a book to read on the porch, sipping her hot beverage. Just like Nicole, she appreciated having a morning routine. At around 11am, the brunette started getting ready for work. She only worked 4 days a week but her shifts were long, starting at noon all the way to some time at night. To prepare for the day she got upstairs to her room, put some upbeat music on and danced around as she picked her outfit. Since she had to wear Shorty’s uniform, the outfit was only for getting in and out of work, but she didn’t mind too much, she loved the ritual of finding something nice to wear while singing along to her favorite tunes. After she was all dressed up she put on some light makeup and left the house, at exactly 11:40. Sometime between noon and 2pm Wynonna would wake up, usually hung over and late for work.

Waverly had just arrived at Shorty’s when she was surprised by the tall curvy figure that walked in.

“Officer Haught… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Waverly asked with a cheerful voice.

“Needed a change of scenery, so I figured I’d try Shorty’s famous veggie burger. Plus, I knew I’d have your company here during my lunch break.” Nicole winked.

The brunette smiled at the redhead, thinking about the audacity behind that wink. “Oh, I see… so the burger was just an excuse to see me, basically.” Instantly second guessing the decision to flirt back.

“Ha ha ha. Nice one.” Officer Haught tried not to lose her composure. “I’m here for both, okay?”

They looked away from each other and smiled.

Nicole sat down on a stool and landed her right elbow on the bar, holding her chin on her hand while looking at the brunette. Waverly leaned in on the other side of the bar and also placed one of her arms on it.

“Are you okay, Nicole?”

“Yeah, everything is good, I’m just a tired of doing the same exact thing at work, every single day.”

“Tell me about it! I always feel like that, it’s the worst. But you’re a police officer, your days should be... interesting!”

“I mean, yeah… But nothing happens here. And when it does it’s always a BBD case, never a Nicole case.”

Waverly pushed out her lower lip and gave Officer Haught the sweetest puppy eyes. She knew she couldn’t disclose anything about BBD, but she felt bad for the redhead.

Nicole’s eyes kept going up and down from the brunette's eyes to her lips, back to her eyes. “Damn, those eyes are gonna kill me, Earp.” Waverly brushed her fingers on Nicole’s forearm before walking away.

While the redhead ate her lunch she admired Waverly preparing the bar for the night (when everyone was ready to binge drink and forget all about their days). Nicole watched attentively as the younger Earp’s uniform would expose a little more of her back every time she stretched her arms up to grab something. She was hypnotized by the way the brunette licked her lips and then bit the lower one, while focused on a task. The officer was so caught up in Waverly’s charm that she didn’t even notice when she approached her to collect the empty plate.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Waverly teased as she noticed Nicole’s eyes fixated on her.

“Wh-What? Uh, sorry. Got a little distracted.”

“Yeah, I usually have that effect on people.” She kept teasing, loving the reaction she was able to get out of the usually cocky redhead.

“You’re particularly sharp today, Earp. I’ll get you back!”

___

Atypically, Dolls was away at a BBD official meeting, while Wynonna was left back at the station, with Officer Haught and Jeremy. Usually the older Earp and Agent Chetri would stay hidden away in their office, but since Dolls wasn’t there to give them work, they joined Nicole at the front desk.

“Officer Haught… found any interesting ladies here in Purgatory yet?”

“Well, Wynonna, I am pretty sure I’m the only lesbian in town, so no, but I’m fine with it.”

“No way, I’m sure we can find a pretty girl who wants to get into you Haught pants.”  
“Get it? Haught… ” Wynonna laughed so hard at her own joke she let out a loud snore.

Jeremy giggled and Nicole rolled her eyes.

“See? You clearly need to blow off some steam, Nicole.” Wynonna continued.

She wasn’t wrong. Haught had been feeling pretty lonely after moving away from the city, but it’s not like she could just go to a gay bar and meet someone. Besides, no one had caught her eye except for Wynonna’s little sister, who was straight. And Wynonna’s sister.

“Maybe Waverly can introduce you to some of her girl friends. I’m sure one of them must be gay… I mean… statistics, right?!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how that works.” Jeremy tried to figure out whether Wynonna was serious.

“Anyway... you should still hang out with Waverly, she’d appreciate the company and I’d much rather she spent time with you than with anyone else in this shithole.”

“Well that I can agree with. I should hang out with her.”

“Unlucky for you she likes the “d”, but lucky for you that means I’ll give you her phone number.” Wynonna was always both kind of a dickhead and kind of nice. She did it on purpose and smirked as she reached out waiting for Nicole to hand her her phone.

Nicole rolled her eyes again but her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she watched the older Earp typing the number in.

“And no funny business!” Wynonna stated, handing the phone back to the redhead and looking at her with squinted eyes.

Nicole was bubbling up inside. The fact that she now had the younger Earp’s phone number sparked up a little bit of hope inside her chest, like there was a small chance she’d get closer to the girl.  
___

Two weeks later, on a Friday night, everyone was getting ready to head out of the station for the weekend when Waverly and Wynonna stormed into the place, carrying a pack of beer each.

“Listen up, men - and woman - of the law! We just got an all hands on deck case, and now you’re all trapped in here until we start figuring some shit out.” The older Earp threw a can of beer to each one in the room.

“We figured we might as well try to have a good time...” Waverly tried to make lighter of the situation

“Okay… sure… cause I was not excited to spend all night watching Queer Eye.” Nicole was clearly annoyed. She had been trying to get her hands on a case for ages and now they decided they needed her help?

Jeremy and Waverly were actually excited to have everyone working together for as long as it took. Wynonna didn’t really mind it because her weekdays weren’t that different from her weekends, besides Doc was also gonna be helping. And Dolls was used to working non-stop.

As the night went by, Nicole and Waverly flirted with their eyes, glancing at each other. Nicole’s confidence was higher than usual that evening so she was feeling especially flirty. The brunette was working with Officer Haught on some research. Waverly sat in front of the computer and the redhead paced around the room, reading some papers. Every time Waverly found something interesting she would call Nicole, who would bend forward behind the younger Earp, landing one hand on the desk and placing her head right next to the brunettes.

Haught noticed how Waverly’s breath got shorter each time their faces came close. She loved the effect she had on the younger Earp, so she started getting closer and closer every time the brunette called. At one point Nicole was ready to tease Waverly one more time, and maybe whisper something in her ear. She started leaning in when the Earp read something super important and turned around in her office chair, jumping out of it. As she did this, her and Nicole’s head bumped into each other and they started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone looked at them confused by the situation, but they just continued chuckling away.

“...Ouch!”

“Oh, Nicole! I’m so sorry.” Waverly showed concern in between giggles.

“It’s all good, I’m okay. Are you?”

“Yeah, totally amazeballs!” She replied awkwardly.

Nicole smiled so big her dimples showed. Waverly hadn’t noticed Officer Haught’s dimples before and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at that beautiful smile.

The night ended late and everyone in the group was exhausted. Waverly felt guilty for her accident with Haught and wanted to say something about it before they left, so she decided to approach the redhead in Nedley’s office, where she was putting some things away.

“Hey, Nicole… I still feel bad for earlier, I’m so sorry. I feel like I owe you one now.”

“Waverly, it was an accident and it sure was funny as hell, I needed a good laugh. If anything, I’m the one who owes you.”

“Well… I was gonna say that you should have my number, in case you ever needed anything, so I could make it up to you. But, since you’re the one who owes me, I guess you don’t need it.” She had no idea where the confidence to flirt like that came from.

“Actually… I already got your number.”

“...What?”

“Wynonna said I should hang out with you and gave it to me.”

“Okay, now I feel personally offended. You had my number, my sister told you we should hang out and you never texted??? I expected more from you, Officer.”

“Well....” Nicole didn’t know what to say. She did think about texting Waverly a million times, but she just never did. “Maybe you’re the one who should be texting me.”  
“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right? But I agree with my sister, I think we should be friends!”

“Sure… friends!” Nicole gave Waverly a very fake smile. “I’ll text you when I get home so you can have my number. Goodnight, Earp.”

“Okay. Night, Haught.”

As the brunette slipped into her bed that night, her phone vibrated.

“Nicole here. Sleep tight, Earp.”

She smiled and put the phone down. She fell asleep picturing what it’d be like if her and Nicole actually ended up spending some time together.

___

One morning, Nicole woke up not feeling like herself. Her body was sore, her head hurt and she even slept through her 6am alarm, which was very unusual. She crawled out of bed and managed to throw on her uniform before laying down again. It took a while, but she eventually found the strength to get up. The struggle to eat, on the other hand, got the best of her and the nausea caused her to leave the house on an empty stomach. The redhead could’ve simply called in sick, but she refused to skip work.

*RING!* *RING!* *RING!*

Nicole picked up the phone.

“Purgatory’s Police Station, Officer Haught speaking.”

“Hi, it’s Waverly! Can you pass me on to Dolls? He is not answering his phone…”

“Hey, Earp. Sure, one secon- *aaaaa…CHOOO!*”

“Are you ok, Nicole? You don’t sound so good.”

“Yeah! Feeling great. I’ll pass you on now.”

Nicole was definitely not feeling great, but she was way too stubborn to admit she was sick. The younger Earp already knew that about the redhead and decided to try and make her feel at least a little better to survive through the day.

At noon Waverly entered the station carrying two brown bags. Nicole saw the girl and assumed she was coming in to bring Wynonna and Dolls lunch, so she got up to open BBD’s office door for the brunette, like the gentlewoman she was.

“Hey, Waverly.” She said approaching the door.

“I’m not going in there…”

“Oh. Sorry. How can I help you then?” She went back around the front desk.

“I brought you tomato soup... to make you feel better!”

“What? Oh, thank you. I appreciate the food but I’m feeling just fi- *aaaaa…CHOOO!*”

“Yeah, right…” Waverly laughed.

“Ok, maybe I could use some soup. Thank you, but you really didn’t have to…”

“It’s totally fine. I brought food for myself too. I figured we could have lunch together...?”

“Sure! I’ll just put these away and we can eat at the table in the back.”

Nicole picked up a few papers and went into Nedley's office, while Waverly walked around the desk, to the back, and set a table for them to eat. Two seats right next to each other.

“So, why are you not at home, resting?”

“Oh, I don’t usually take days off. Unless I’m… dying or something like that.” The redhead was proud of her commitment to her duty.

“Right… you’re just as headstrong as I thought you were.” She smiled.

“Hey!” Nicole giggled.

“So, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you so stubborn? So willing to risk your health and wellbeing to come to work.”

Nicole didn’t expect the brunette to be so interested in her or her habits. “Uhm. I don’t know... I guess I don’t like the idea of someone needing my help and me not being there for them. I wouldn’t want that to happen to me, so…”

“And has it? Ever happened to you…”

“You’re really making me think deep here.” The redhead looked up trying to think of a good answer. “Maybe because my parents weren’t very present for me and it wasn’t easy growing up not having a good support system, so I want to do what I can for people, so they don’t feel abandoned or hopeless.”

“Nicole, I’m so sorry. Thank you for sharing that with me. But the work you do is amazing, I’ve never seen anyone as dedicated as you.” Waverly smiled reassuring Nicole that she was great at her job.

“Thanks.” She smiled back.

“My break is about to end so I have to go.” Waverly started picking up her things. “Can you do something for me?”

“Of course.”

“Text me when you get home? Just so I know that you’re alive and ok. And please let me know if you need anything.”

Nicole smiled, delighted by the fact that Waverly seemed to care about her, and stuttered a little trying to respond. “I- Uh. Yeah. I- I promise I will. Thank you for lunch.”

Waverly waved goodbye and left.

Later that night Nicole got home, took a long shower and warmed up some leftovers, getting cozy on her couch, finally starting to feel a little better. She was falling asleep while watching TV, when the vibration of her phone woke her up.

“Are you still alive??” Waverly asked.

The redhead completely forgot she was supposed to text the brunette, but hearing from her was always a nice surprise.

“Alive and well. I’m pretty sure your soup worked like magic.”

“Good. Stay that way!”

They both smiled at their phones thinking about the other. Waverly was glad she was there for Nicole and the redhead couldn’t believe how attentive and caring the brunette was. Every time they talked, they realized just how important they were becoming to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the week when Waverly woke up to find Wynonna’s bed empty. She knew her sister had been sleeping there the night before, so it must’ve meant she actually woke up on time and left for work. The brunette kept circling around the idea that maybe something had happened that made sister rush out so early, after all she had never witnessed Wynonna getting up before 10am. After much internal conflict she decided to give her sister a call, just to make sure everything was fine.

_ *Bzzzzzt. Bzzzzzt.* _

Wynonna's phone rang from the kitchen table. Waverly furrowed her brows picking up the phone and declining the call. She was really starting to worry because her sister would  _ never _ leave the house without her phone. At an attempt to call Dolls all she got was the voicemail. It was enough to convince the younger Earp that they were both in trouble and that she needed to do something about it. Waverly went through her contacts trying to figure out what to do next.

_ ‘...Nicole Haught. Yes! Maybe Nicole will know where they are.’ _

“Hey, Waves, what’s up?”

“Hi, Nicole… sorry to bother you, but do you have any idea where my sister is?”

“No, not really, I’m not at the station right now. Is everything okay?”

Waverly let out a high pitch scream at the surprise of Wynonna running down the stairs.

“Waverly you need to stop being so paranoid, I was just showering. You anxious little angel.” Wynonna added.

“Yes. Everything is fine, I just found her.”

“Oh, good. And you got to hear my voice, so I’d say it’s a double win.” Nicole teased.

“Whatever…” Waverly didn’t even try to say anything back because Nicole's voice did feel good in her ears. “So... are you not working today?” 

“Nop. We get our birthdays off at the station.”

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY?!” She looked at Wynonna with eyes widened and eyebrows high on her forehead.

“Yeah, but I don’t usually celebrate it or anything, it’s no big deal.”

“Well, I was gonna ask you to hang out but now it is no longer a question: we  _ are _ hanging out and planning something fun for the day.”

“And I thought  _ I _ was bossy!” Even though Nicole didn’t like her birthday, spending a whole afternoon with Waverly sounded great.

“Can’t wait to celebrate your day! I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

Waverly was coming over and Nicole was definitely not expecting that, her plans for the day were to just eat take out and marathon all Hunger Games movies, while cuddling with her cat. She quickly started tidying up the place, cleaning the kitchen and fluffing up the cushions on the couch. It wasn’t likely that they were staying at her place, but she couldn’t take any chances. She went upstairs and picked out a blue knitted sweater, a pair o black skinny jeans and worn down red converse to wear.

Meanwhile, Waverly sat at her kitchen table questioning her impulse to ask Nicole to hang out. She suddenly had the jitters and felt a great amount of pressure to really give the redhead a good birthday. The younger Earp was the best at making people feel special, but for some reason the thought of spending the day with Nicole and wanting to make a good impression sounded a lot more difficult than usual. Even the choice of an outfit became a challenge and she caught herself changing clothes too many times before deciding on a light brown, short, high waisted skirt and a teal top that ended just above the skirt’s waist, leaving a little gap of skin.

Nicole was nervously scrolling through her phone, trying not to overthink things, when someone knocked at the door. She looked through the peephole to find the sweetest, widest smile and most beautiful hazelnut eyes waiting for her on the other side. She took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob.

“Hi, birthday girl!” Waverly leaned in to give Nicole a big hug. They had never been that close before and it was very clear how heavy the air around them got as the brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead’s shoulders. The younger Earp felt goosebumps rippling slowly across her body, which made her blush and feel a little unsettled. Nicole smelled like sweet vanilla, which reminded her of her favorite donuts.

Nicole froze for a moment before responding to Waverly’s touch. Her heart started pounding and Waverly could feel it against her chest. The redhead’s body was tense and her palms sweaty. When she finally hugged back the brunette, she made sure to keep a safe distance between the rest of their bodies.

“Hi, Waves.” Waverly had never heard Officer Haught call her that before, but she really liked it.

“Oh! Who's _ this _ ?” The brunette crouched down to pet the fluffy ginger cat.

“That is Calamity Jane. She usually doesn’t like anyone but... I guess, like the rest of this town, she’s not immune to your charm.”

The brunette looked up at Nicole and smiled.

“So… what are we doing today?” Officer Haught was open to anything Waverly might suggest, anything would be more interesting than watching movies by herself all day.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the day is yours, so  _ you _ tell me.”

“Uhm… I- I don’t know.”

“C’mon Nicole, I’m sure there are things you’d like to do.”

There were many things Nicole would like to do to Waverly. I mean,  _ with _ Waverly. None of which were mentionable at that moment.

“No, truly, I haven’t thought of anything or planned anything, plus I still don’t know much about this place. Maybe you can pitch in some ideas?”

“There’s the local museum, full of old western footage, books, documents, paintings and other old trinkets, but I feel like that’d be more my thing. There’s also a bowling alley…”

“Bowling could be fun!”

“No, wait! Do you like hiking? I feel like you really love hiking.” She was talking way too fast and couldn’t slow it down. “If you do like hiking there’s this really cool place just a half hour away from here with the most beautiful view.” Her eyes were filled with expectation waiting for a response from Nicole.

The redhead nodded approving the idea. She indeed loved the outdoors and couldn’t have thought of something better herself. “Yes! We can bring some snacks and some wine and have a picnic!” It was like Nicole read Waverly’s mind. They both suddenly became much less nervous and much more excited about the day. Maybe spending time with each other wouldn’t be that scary.

They took Waverly’s car, since she was the one who knew the way. The drive was quick and beautiful. It was spring in Purgatory and the usually covered in snow trees were finally showing their pretty dark green colour and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Not many words were said in the car ride, but they were both happy and ready to have the best time.

It was an easy, but long walk, one of the most beautiful hikes Nicole had ever taken, and she had taken plenty. She would take big confident steps on the trail, moving very quickly, leading the way while Waverly followed. Although the brunette kept trying to convince herself it was the walking that had been taking her breath away, it might have been the view of Nicole’s butt, perfectly hugged by her very tight pair of jeans.

“We’re here!” Waverly announced happily.

“Wow, Waves, this is beautiful.” Nicole looked around as she admired the view. Far in the distance they could see mountains, still snowy at the very top, but green everywhere else. She wanted to get an even better view so she climbed up a big rock that was right next to them. As she did that Waverly quickly took her phone out, ready to take a picture of Nicole against that beautiful sight.

“Haught, smile!” Nicole posed with arms wide open and a big grin on her face.

“Ok, your turn now.”

“There is no way I can get up there, especially not wearing _ this _ .” Waverly pointed at her skirt.

Nicole was very agile and jumped down to the ground. “I’ll help you up.” Before the brunette had the chance to say or do anything Nicole walked behind her, grabbed her waist and lifted her up the rock. “See? There you go!”

Waverly’s eyes widened and her knees trembled. The world had been taken from underneath her feet quite literally. She smiled for the photo, but her head went to a different place, a place where Nicole’s hands were still on her and that is all she could think about.

The thought stayed in Waverly’s mind as they set their picnic. How could someone lift her up like that, like it was nothing? She was suddenly intrigued by Nicole’s physique and started undressing her with her mind, imagining if her body showed how strong she really was. The brunette was completely lost in her thoughts of Haught when she was snapped back into reality.

“Earth to Waverly! Like someone once told me… If you take a picture it’ll last longer.” Nicole was flattered by the way the brunette was looking at her.

“Sorry, I was thinking about… how pretty this view really is, I haven’t been here in ages.”

Waverly tried to focus on her task, pulling one side of the picnic towel, trying not to look at the redhead and definitely trying to think of something else. They didn’t have much at their picnic, since they picked up whatever Nicole had at her place, but they did find some white wine and, after all those thoughts, the brunette really needed a glass.

As her cheeks went back to their normal sun kissed color, Waverly sat down, both of her legs to the right side of her body, and her left hand on the floor, supporting some of her weight. Nicole sat with her legs crossed in front of her, leaning her back against a tree.

“This place is amazing, Waverly. Thank you for bringing me here and spending the day with me.”

“I’m glad you like it and I’m  _ so _ glad you spilled it was your birthday, because I take these dates very seriously!” She giggled and took a sip of her wine.

“You’re the sweetest. I’m lucky to have met you.” Nicole’s voice was soft.

“Same.” Waverly looked away and smiled.

Nicole set her wine glass on the picnic towel and laid on her back, staring at the blue sky. Following her movements with her eyes, Waverly was still amazed by Nicole’s figure. It took a few seconds before she decided to lay down next to her, arms touching. The two talked, laughed and happily stared into each other’s eyes until the sun started to go down.

“It’s getting dark soon, we should probably get going.” Nicole was about to sit up.

“Wait, no, five more minutes.” She grabbed the redhead’s hand trying to stop her from getting up. It worked. The redhead laid back down and grabbed Waverly’s hand back. Five minutes turned to fifteen and they were spent in silence, fingers interlocked and stomachs full of butterflies. Nicole had never been happier on her birthday.

The feeling of the redhead’s hand on Waverly’s sent a thousand heat waves throughout her entire body. She took deep breaths and tried to enjoy the moment without questioning it too much or second guessing anything. All she knew was that the warmth radiating from her body because of Nicole’s touch was something she had never felt before.

“Nicole…” Waverly started saying, knowing it was time for them to go. Nicole squeezed her hand a little bit harder. “I had an amazing time. I always have fun with you…” The brunette and the redhead were still laying on their back, faces turned to each other, foreheads a few inches apart. “Thanks for spending time with me, I feel happy when I’m around you.”

“Waves… You make me happy too. This is the best birthday I’ve had since… forever. I can’t wait for us to do this more often.” Their heads got a little closer, but didn’t touch.

Nicole stood up first and offered both hands to help Waverly up.

On the drive back the silence felt a little bit awkward, as if reality hit and they weren’t sure the last few hours were even real. Anyway, that didn’t take the smiles away from their happy faces.

When they’re almost back in town, Waverly broke the silence.

“Hey, do you mind if we stop by the homestead before dropping you off? I wanna show you something.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

Before stepping out of the car Waverly grabbed her phone to quickly send a text, and then waited for a reply before getting out. The redhead noticed but didn’t think anything of it.

Both girls jumped out of the car and walked towards the house. Nicole had never been inside and wondered what the Earp’s home looked like. Waverly unlocked the door and they walked in, in sheer darkness, but as the front door closed behind them all lights turned on and Nicole jumped back, slightly startled.

“SURPRISE!” It was a choir of voices.

“I- I hope you don’t mind it but I kind of set up a little party for you.” Uncertainty appeared in the brunette's voice as she spoke.

“Are you kidding me?!” Waverly’s worry wrinkle popped up, thinking she might have made a mistake and overstepped. “This is  _ amazing!  _ I’ve never had a surprise party before. This is perfect.” Waverly sighed in relief.

“Haught, get in here!” Wynonna wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead who gasped with the Earp’s tight squeeze. Dolls gave her an awkward fist bump, Doc a simple nod with the hat and Jeremy handed her a present: a mug with an orange cat. 

“It’s Calamity!” Waverly said, delighted by Jeremy’s thoughtfulness.

The house wasn’t decorated or anything, since Wynonna was the one in charge, but everyone was there and Nicole was genuinely happy and grateful to have met such wonderful people. She felt loved and cared for.

The night went by fast and everyone drank a little too much, past the point of being able to drive anywhere. The gang ended up having a big sleepover.

Wynonna and Doc decided to sleep in the barn so they could have some  _ alone time _ and privacy before actually sleeping. The older Earp offered the boys her bed, who thankfully accepted and passed out next to each other. Nicole and Waverly planned on sleeping in the brunette’s bed, but fell asleep on the couch, after talking all night long. Waverly was the first to doze off, mid sentence. Her head fell sideways onto the redhead's shoulder, who instinctively wrapped her arm around the younger Earp and didn’t move until she was also asleep. As the morning went by the girls got so comfortable snuggling each other that they slowly and unconsciously laid down together. Nicole still had her arm around Waverly, laying on her back, while the brunette laid on her side, face buried on the redhead’s neck.

___

_ *COFF* *COFF* _

Wynonna pretended to cough and cleared her throat until her sister woke up.

Before slowly opening her eyes, Waverly felt she was the most comfortable she had ever been, despite the bad hangover that was making her head pound. She finally managed to look around to find herself entwined with Nicole, and her sister behind the couch staring at them, surprised and amused at what she found in her living room.

Waverly’s failed attempt to move without waking the redhead up caused Nicole to murmur an almost  unintelligible “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you, Officer Haught.” Wynonna said loudly with an almost evil smile on her face. Nicole jumped up a bit and her and Waverly quickly sat up, pulling away from each other. “I’ll make some coffee.” 

Nicole and Waverly were both blushing. They sat closely and, even though they both felt a little embarrassed, their bodies were still comfortable with each other, which led Nicole to land a hand over Waverly’s, whose body responded by landing her head on Nicole. For a moment it all felt so natural that the brunette landed a kiss on the redhead’s shoulder.

The kiss was enough to make Nicole’s entire body shiver. She realized she already missed how close they were just minutes before. The brunette felt the same and she actually didn’t mean to give Nicole that kiss, it just happened and she was surprised when she realized what she had just done. Their minds were racing but their bodies just stood there, leaning against each other, too scared to move, unsure of what the other one was feeling or thinking.

“There you go!” Wynonna interrupted, handing, each, a cup of coffee.

“Shit! What time is it?” The redhead had to go home to feed her cat, who was fed by Sheriff Nedley the night before. Just as she asked, Dolls and Jeremy walked out of the older Earp’s room.

They finished their coffees and Dolls drove Nicole home, while Doc took Jeremy, leaving the Earp sister by themselves.

“I bet Nicole loved her birthday gift.” Wynonna smirked at her little sister and waited for a reaction. 

Waverly scratched her head, confused.

“One night of intense cuddling with  _ her favorite Earp! _ ” She thought she was the funniest.

“Oh, shut up, Wynonna.”


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly had brought Nicole food when she was sick, taken her on an amazing adventure and thrown her a birthday party. The redhead figured it was time she finally did something nice in return.

During her break she walked into Shorty’s to find the younger Earp, who was cleaning up the counter of the empty bar.

“Hey…” Nicole announced as the door closed behind her.

The brunette immediately recognized the voice and looked up with a smile on her face. “Officer Haught, hi.” Her voice was soft and her eyes accompanied the redhead as she came closer. Even though Nicole always looked good, when she was out of the office, wearing her hat, she looked even better. Waverly couldn’t believe how attractive someone could be in their work uniform. “What can I do for you?”

“Well… I’m thinking that, for a change, I could do something for you.” She removed her hat.

The brunette raised one eyebrow. “...Okay, I’m listening.”

“Would you like to come to dinner at my house tonight, after work? I want to cook you your favorite meal to make up for everything you’ve done for me recently.”

“I’d love to! I mean, I’d lik- like to.” She stuttered. “You really don’t have to do that though.”

“But I want to.” She was confident. “Firstly, what do you want to eat? Vegan version, of course.”

“Hmmm… maybe tacos?”

“Delicious. Secondly, do you want me to pick you up?”

“No need, I’m driving Wynonna’s truck today.”

“Okay then, I’ll see you later.” She slowly turned around while putting her hat back on, still smiling at the younger Earp.

‘Haught...’ Waverly whispered and thought about the irony of that name.

It was already pretty late when the brunette left work and finally managed to text Nicole, expecting her to reschedule dinner.

“Hey... The bar got super crowded and I couldn’t even pick up my phone, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting for so long.”

“It’s no problem, Waves. Are you on your way?” 

“Leaving now :)”

Nicole had no intention of postponing anything. She had poured her soul into making the best vegan chilli and sour cream, and even the tortillas were homemade. The redhead was very proud of her mexican dinner set up. After showering, she had slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, and was comfortably and patiently laying on the couch, waiting for the younger Earp.

Almost an hour later, Waverly knocked on the door, causing Nicole to quickly jump off the couch and make a run to greet her.

“Waves, you came!” She pulled the door wide open inviting the brunette inside.

“Hi… I’m so sorry to come this late, I shouldn’t even have made you wait. There were so many people tonight and Shorty wasn’t there an-”

She was cut off by Haught’s hands on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s completely fine, I knew there was a chance you’d be a little late. I’m just glad you made it.” Her smile was sweet and genuine.

“Hello, Miss Calamity, you look so good… your fur is especially fluffy today!”

Nicole’s eyes glimmered at the sweetness of Waverly talking to her cat as if she could understand it.

The girls headed to the kitchen, where they sat at the table facing each other. The brunette was dazzled at how elaborate dinner was and how much work it must’ve taken. She enjoyed every bite of the meal, delighted at how easy and fun it was talking to Nicole.

“Wow. I’m impressed, Officer Haught. You definitely made it to my top 5 meals ever.”

“I hope I’m number one.” They both giggled.

“Seriously, it was amazing, thank you. I already kept you up so late, I should probably get going…”

“If you want to go, I understand, but I was hoping we could finish the second bottle of wine and maybe… watch a movie or something?”

“Are you sure? I really don’t wanna bother you.”

“Of course I’m sure. You should turn on the TV and see if you can find your favorite movie while I finish cleaning up.”

Waverly took her shoes off to be more comfortable on the couch and browsed through Netflix.

“So… did you find it?” The redhead wanted to know more about the brunette and watching her favorite film was a good way to find out what she liked.

“I did, but you can’t laugh at me.” She pointed the remote at the TV.

“...Mamma Mia?!”

“Don’t laugh!” She slapped Nicole’s arm, who was sitting down next to her.

“I’m not, I swear. It just… makes so much sense, I should’ve known.” Her smile showed of her dimples and caused Waverly to shyly smile back.

They sat next to each other, legs on the ottoman and hands holding glasses of wine. Their arms and legs touched and they enjoyed the comfort of having the other close. Waverly knew all the lines to the movie and the songs, but found herself getting distracted by the redheads presence. She felt like a teenager at the movies, waiting for “the boy” to hold her hand.

Eventually, Nicole went to the kitchen to get more wine and Waverly decided that if the redhead didn’t make a move, she was going to. When Haught got back, the brunette pulled herself a little closer and slowly landed her head on the girl's shoulder. She was nervous and unsure of what she was doing, but Nicole quickly lifted her arm and wrapped it around the brunette. Waverly blushed at the response thinking it couldn’t have gone any better. Nicole would never reject Waverly, but she also would never want to pressure her which is why she didn’t make advances.

“Is this okay?” The brunettes ask while adjusting herself, landing her arm across the redhead’s stomach.

“Of course.” Nicole seemed exceptionally confident, but inside she could feel her stomach full of butterflies feeling the younger Earps body against hers.

The first movie ended, but they still hadn’t gotten enough of each other’s company and decided to watch the second one.

As they got more comfortable, Waverly’s hand started exploring a bit of the redhead’s abs. She gently stroked Nicole’s abs through her thick hoodie, but slowly and carefully started lifting it up just enough to place her hand directly on Haught’s skin.

Nicole played it cool and responded by just squeezing the brunette’s shoulder a little tighter. Little did Waverly know the redhead was dying inside. The warmth of the brunette’s touch made it impossible to focus at all on the movie. All she could think about was where that hand was going and where she wanted it to go.

Waverly’s face felt uncomfortably warm as she realized the effect Nicole’s body had on hers. Her blood was boiling, her heartbeat racing and she wanted to explore more and more of the redhead's pale skin. She tried to sneakily move her hand up, feeling Nicole’s every ab muscle. Of course the redhead reacted and Waverly heard a quiet gasp. Haught was trying really hard not to get taken away by the brunette’s soft brushes.

The tension was running high between the girls and Nicole was getting too worked up to keep playing it cool. It took all of her strength to gently grab Waverly’s arm pulling it away from her. The brunette was caught by a surprise by the move and quickly adjusted herself, taking some of her weight off of Nicole’s side.

The redhead noticed Waverly’s body stiffen up and felt bad. She no longer knew if ignoring the situation would be the best thing and she wanted to make sure everything was okay between them. In an attempt to look the brunette in the eyes, she placed her free hand on Waverly’s chin and pulled back the arm she had wrapped around her. The brunette looked up, nervously, not knowing what to expect.

“Waves…” She said as her eyes locked in. “I’m sorry, it’s just that th-”

Waverly abruptly cut her off, pulling her face closer by the extra fabric of the hoodie above her chest. She assertively landed her lips on Nicole’s, who didn’t have time to react. As their mouths touched Waverly realized what she had just done and pulled away. She looked at Nicole’s lips, then her eyes, not knowing what to say, but thinking about a very sincere apology. When the redhead finally pulled her shit together, she licked her lips and, before the apology came out of Waverly’s mouth, she kissed her back. The brunette placed her hand behind Nicole’s neck, who had time to slide her hand down and hold onto Waverly’s waist.

Nicole could feel her blood rushing underneath her skin, faster than usual. She couldn’t believe Waverly had kissed her and she could never have anticipated how good the brunette’s lips would feel against hers. Before she could think about pulling Waverly closer the brunette pushed her lightly, separating their lips.

“Nicole, I’m sorry. I- I think I should go.” She put her shoes back on and started picking up her things.

“Waves…” Nicole wasn’t sure what to say, she had no idea what Waverly was thinking.

“I’ll- I’ll see you around.” The younger Earp stormed out, leaving the redhead speechless.  
Nicole couldn’t understand what had just happened. She didn't know whether to tell Waverly not to worry about it, or to apologize. She was very confused and a little concerned, she didn’t want to ruin the bond she had created with the brunette.

___

Two weeks had passed and Nicole and Waverly barely spoke. Whenever the brunette went by the station she’d stay hidden away in BBD’s office. Nicole even tried texting Waverly, twice, but the brunette wouldn’t even reply. The redhead was confused, sad and a little bit angry. She really didn't know what was going on in Waverly’s mind and she clearly wasn’t gonna let her know.

Nicole was at the front desk by herself when Wynonna approached her.

“Hey, Haught. Have a minute?”

“Hi. Uhm… yeah, sure.”

“Be honest with me. What happened with you and Waverly? She has been in the worst mood ever since she was at your house and I noticed you guys haven’t been hanging out. I swear if you did something to hurt my sister…” Anger in Wynonna’s voice.

“What?! Wynonna, she’s been ignoring me for two weeks straight and I don’t even know why. She won’t reply to my texts or talk to me.”

“Oh.” The answer was not what the older Earp expected. “Alright. Maybe it’s nothing personal then.” She knew something was going on but she didn’t want to say what she was thinking.

“It feels very personal to me.” And, in fact, it was.

“Whatever it is, she’ll get over it. I promise.” Wynonna brushed it off.

Fed up with how things were going Nicole decided to take action and make a bold move. She took off, pretending to go on patrol, to look for the brunette, not wanting to give her any more chances of ignoring her. She found the younger Earp wandering by herself between the town and the homestead. Haught slowed down the cruiser and started driving at the speed Waverly was walking, right by her side.

“Waverly…”

No response.

“Waverly, stop!”

“What do you want Nicole?” The younger Earp was clearly frustrated.

“I want to talk to you. I wanna know what the hell is happening.”

“I don’t feel like talking.”

“Waverly, get in.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Waverly, I’m serious, get in.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over and sat in the passenger seat looking straight forward, not ever turning to Nicole.

“Waves what is going on?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t just ignore me forever and not give me any kind of explanation.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on with you but I hate that you're not talking to me. I miss you and I wanna know if I should apologize or…” Nicole was cut off.

“No, you didn’t do anything, Nicole. I’m just… too embarrassed to talk to you.”

“What? Waverly, what are you talking about?”

“...The night at your house. You were being so nice to me and I got carried away and I’m sorry.”

Nicole furrowed her brows and sighed. She knew what this was about, she just didn’t expect Waverly to have completely regretted kissing her.

“Waverly, it’s definitely not a good reason to never talk to me again. I’m sorry I misread the situation.”

“Don’t apologize, you it wasn’t you. I guess I’m just… confused. I don’t know what got into me and I’m trying to understand.”

“Waves…”

“You confuse me, Nicole. And I can’t think when I’m around you, but that is no excuse to just throw myself at you.”

“Waverly, that was not the case at all. I kissed you back.”

The brunette blushed when she heard those words coming out of the redhead’s mouth.  
“I’m just- I’m just trying to figure it out but it hasn’t been easy and I’ve been thinking that maybe I don’t even want to figure it out.” She was suddenly angry again.

“Waves, I’d never ask you to be someone you’re not.”

“Then maybe don’t ask me to be anyone at all.” Waverly immediately regretted saying that. She didn’t mean it at all. “Maybe just friends.”

“Sure, Waverly, whatever you want.”

Nicole dropped Waverly off and went home. She thought they were gonna talk and that things were gonna go back to normal, but maybe they had gotten even worse. Haught felt really shitty about the whole situation and started feeling guilty for having kissed Waverly back. Maybe they were better off going their separate ways.

___

A few more days passed and the girls still didn’t talk. Nicole was trying to get over it, accepting that their friendship was over. She was at work, convincing herself that Waverly wasn’t worth her time when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

“I’m sorry about the other day. Can you come over to Shorty’s for lunch?”

The redhead chose to ignore Waverly’s text, just like she had been ignoring her for weeks. She put the phone away and decided to focus on work. The day went by slower than usual and Officer Haught was finally relieved to check the clock and see it was time to go home. She put her jacket on, grabbed her car keys and hat and took off.

Nicole was already pulling over when she noticed a car parked in front of her house. It was Wynonna’s truck, which was very random and incredibly unexpected. She jumped out of her car, and went around the vehicle to spot Waverly leaning against the front of the truck.

“Hey, Nicole.”

“Oh, hi.” She said, rispidly.

“You didn’t text me back and I really wanted to talk to you, so I've been waiting. I hope it’s ok...” Waverly’s voice was sweet and her tone was apologetical. “I brought you the veggie burger I know you like.”

“Thanks…” Nicole tried not to give in but it was really difficult to stay mad at Waverly. “What exactly do you want to talk about?” The girls were a few steps away from each other and Haught decided not to go any closer.

“I’m sorry for letting it all out on you. Things haven’t been the easiest lately and you’re one of the best things in my life right now, I don’t want to mess things up and I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I really am confused, and that night made me confused times a hundred! The one thing I did figure out is that I’d rather be confused and have you around, than not have you in my life at all. I- I like you. But I’m not sure I’m ready to… get into it. Besides I don’t even know how you feel...”

Nicole’s eyes were shining with Waverly’s apology. She had no idea the brunette cared enough to wait by her door and take the time to say all those things just so they could be on good terms again. Plus, Waverly liked her? She really couldn’t believe what was happening.

“The thing is, I understand what you’re going through and, as long as you want me, I’ll be by your side. It doesn’t matter what that looks like.” She grabbed Waverly’s hands, making sure she understood how sincere her words were. “And...of course I like you. I’ve liked you since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?” Waverly couldn’t hide her smile. It was so big it made the corner of her eyes wrinkle.

“Yeah.” The redhead blushed and smiled back.

The brunette stepped closer, laid her head on Nicole’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Haught hugged Waverly back and kissed the top of her head.

“So… are we good then?” Waverly slowly looked up.

“We’re good.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of smut-ish content

It had been almost a month since the girls made up and things were going great. They kept a very close and trusting relationship that involved a lot of laughing, flirting and, sometimes, cuddling. Both of them had gotten so comfortable and used to each other’s presence that they spent as much time together as possible.

Also, as time went by, Dolls started including Nicole on the cases, to a point where she was basically a part of the team. The gang often worked together on one case at a time, since they were extremely _challenging_. From time to time, that meant going out on the field to follow bad guys, find clues or investigate a certain situation.

That day, Nicole, Dolls and Jeremy were assigned to go over to a junkyard, while the Earp sisters and Doc had to go after a weirdo that showed up in town. Wynonna had wrecked her truck a few days prior, so her car was at the shop and, since Nedley was out with the cruiser, Dolls was gonna give the girls a ride to the shop.

Dolls was driving and Wynonna was in the passenger seat. Jeremy got in through one of the back doors and Nicole through the other. The problem was there were 6 people, but only 5 seats. Jeremy gave Doc a look offering his lap as a seat, which the cowboy declined right away pushing the boy to the middle seat and closing the door, meaning everyone had a spot, except for Waverly, who looked at Nicole as if asking if it was okay to sit _on_ her. The redhead smiled and nodded. The brunette climbed up and set over Nicole’s legs, having the redhead face her side. Neither knew exactly what to do with their hands, but Nicole landed one on Waverly’s thigh, who kept both of hers on each one of her knees, sitting up very straight and uncomfortably.

As the car moved on the bumpy road, the younger Earp kept hitting her head on the roof, which caused her to let out a loud “ _Ouch!_ ”. In order to avoid another injury, she leaned towards Nicole, resting some of her weight on the redhead’s torso, who enjoyed having the brunette close and responded with a smile. The sweet grin made things instantly less awkward for Waverly, who leaned in more and wrapped an arm around Nicole’s neck.

The warmth of Nicole’s body caused Waverly’s heart to start pounding, which the redhead could feel as well. Just like the first time they held hands, the feeling was new and overwhelming, nothing compared to the, once in a while, cuddle on the couch that they were used to. Nicole eventually had to look away from Waverly for the rest of the ride, trying to look at anything else, since her chest was right in front of her face. The younger Earp could feel Nicole’s breath on her skin which caused her body to lightly quiver. It was an intense experience for both of them, who truly learned how powerful their attraction was, feeling their bodies flood with desire for one another.

Even though it felt like forever, the car ride was pretty quick and in a matter of minutes they were parked in front of the shop to get the older Earps truck. After struggling a little, Waverly managed to let go of her favorite redhead and jumped out of the car.

Standing by the door, she looked at Nicole with puppy eyes. “See you later?”

“You will.”

The mission in the junkyard went by much faster they expected. In the matter of an hour they were back at the station, locking away in the BBD’s safe what they had found. On the other hand, the Earps and Doc only managed to make it back to the station at the end of the day. Wynonna and her boyfriend went up to update Dolls, while Waverly made her way to Nicole, who put down the paper she was holding and smiled at the view of the brunette.

“Hey. You guys took forever, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. We got a little caught up but it’s all good.”

Waverly had missed Nicole throughout the day and still had the car ride in her mind. After looking around to make sure they were alone, she risked a move, slowly sitting herself down on the redheads lap, just like they were in the car. Nicole’s breath got short with the surprise.

“I was hoping we were gonna get to spend some time together today…” Waverly said while she wrapped her arm around Nicole’s neck, and played with her hair. She was clearly trying to be playful and seductive. Even though the redhead was easily tempted by the brunette's advances, she still remembered what happened last time, so she didn’t cut it off, but didn’t necessarily respond on the same level.

“I know… me too. And tomorrow I’ll be off on patrol all day.” Nicole pushed her lower lip out.

Waverly playfully held the brunette’s lip in between her thumb and her index finger and gave Nicole the same sad, cute face, to which Haught _had_ to give a good response.

“...but maybe you can come on patrol with me? We can get snacks and… talk?”

“Sounds great!” Waverly was pleased with the idea and smiled at Nicole.

“It’s a date then.”

The brunette jokingly pretended to be surprised by the choice of words. “It is!?”

“Uhm... Oh! I- I mean…” 

Waverly realized even her flirting wasn’t enough for Nicole to let her guard down, so instead of letting her explain herself, she leaned in, barely brushing their lips together, waiting for a reaction. She instantly felt Nicole’s hand grip her thigh, so she pressed her lips harder onto the redhead’s, who smiled with the surprise of the kiss.

Waverly heard their friends were finishing things up to leave so she got up but leaned in one more time, to whisper into the redhead’s ear.

“It _is_ a date.”

Haught scratched her head as she watched the Earp girls walk out. She was suddenly excited about working the next day.

Before Waverly could’ve possibly made it to the car, Nicole got a text from her.

_“What time tomorrow?”_

_“I can pick you up at 9am, is that ok?”_

_“It’s perfect.”_

That night, Waverly was already picking her outfit for the next day. She decided on a pair of skinny jeans with a white floral long sleeved crop top. She wanted to look good, but casual. Wynonna noticed how bubbly her sister was for the first time in a while and, in order to prevent spoiling it, she didn’t say anything, but she had some ideas as to what was going on.

Nicole was also excited to spend the day with the beautiful brunette and couldn’t stop thinking about Waverly. _“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”_ She texted, wondering if it was too much, but deciding it really was what she wanted to say.

 _“Me too :)”_ Waverly’s response put her at ease.

___

It was 9am sharp when Nicole pulled over to the homestead. Waverly was already waiting for her on the porch with two cups of coffee.

“Good morning.” She handed Haught one of the cups.

“Morning, Waves. Ready to go?”

“Super ready!” Excitement in the brunette's voice.

They hopped in the car and started driving around town, chatting and laughing, having a really good time. Nicole even let Waverly drive the cruiser when there was no one around. The chemistry between the girls was undeniable and the brunette was happy to be spending some quality time with the redhead.

“Shit! A girl can’t have one easy, worry-free day.” Nicole said loudly and angrily.

The cruiser’s left back tire was flat. Of course their day couldn’t have kept going so smoothly, it would’ve just been too good to be true. Nicole jumped out of the car to get the spare tire in the trunk. By the time she picked it up, Waverly was also out of the vehicle.

“Do we need to call someone?” Waverly already had her phone in hands.

“Are you kidding me, Earp? I can change a tire with my eyes closed!”

“Oh, I didn’t realize how skilled you were, Officer Haught, I guess I’ll just stand here and watch then.” Waverly leaned in against the side of the car and carefully watched Nicole’s every move. Her eyes landed on a drop of sweat that dripped down from Nicole’s neck all the way down to her chest, getting lost in her cleavage. The brunette tried not to stare at the officer’s chest but she was helpless.

Sooner than she expected, Nicole was done and turning her back to put things away in the trunk. Waverly didn’t move, she was still trying to compose herself after getting lost in the redheads body and tried to deeply breathe herself back into reality.

“Let’s go?” Nicole placed a hand on the car, next to Waverly, holding some of her weight.

The brunette sighed and got close to Nicole.

“Do you have any idea how good you look, being all handy-dandy?” She grabbed the redhead’s collar, one side on each hand. “Actually, you don’t look good, you look _hot_.”

Haught realized where things were going and didn’t want to have to deal with Waverly ignoring her again, so she tried to stop the brunette. “Waves…” She tried saying, noticing how heavy the brunette’s breathing had gotten.

“...Nicole.” Waverly replied before pulling Nicole even closer.

She leaned her face closer to Nicole’s, who was clearly both hypnotized by what was happening but hesitant, which caused her to not lean in or pull away. She just stood there.

Waverly could feel the redhead’s hesitation and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” She whispered.

Nicole still didn’t react. Their faces came closer and closer as their bodies were still one step away. Waverly moved slowly and cautiously, giving the redhead time to decide what she wanted. Once they were so close together there was nothing else they could do, Waverly softly landed her lips on Nicole’s, who took a second to respond. They kissed gently and slowly. As they got more comfortable the redhead grabbed the brunette’s waist and pulled her closer, closing the gap between their bodies. Waverly smiled at the move and Nicole felt Waverly’s grin on her lips, causing her to smile back.

They were so caught up in the moment, they didn’t even care they were on the side of a road where anyone could drive by at any time. Waverly’s mind was nowhere but on Nicole’s lips. As her mouth touched the redhead’s, her hands desperately pulled her body closer, needing more and more of her. She pulled away, just enough to separate their lips, to look into Nicole’s eyes, who kept hers closed, waiting for Waverly to kiss her again. The brunette leaned in, making contact but not kissing her, teasing the redhead, which caused both to heavily breathe into each other’s mouths.

That was enough to make the younger Earp sure she needed more of Haught, so she reached behind her back to open the cruiser’s back door. Whilst kissing Nicole, she started pulling the redhead inside and she leaned back herself. The redhead quickly understood what she was trying to do and held Waverly’s weight, pushing her inside, laying her on her back, closing the door behind her.

Once they were inside, one on top of the other, Waverly separated her lips from the redhead’s just enough to timidly stick her tongue out, gently touching Nicole’s lips, who responded by opening her mouth, allowing Waverly’s tongue to touch hers. As the girls got lost in each other's lips, the brunette followed Nicole’s steps and carefully placed a leg in between the redhead’s. Just like that, their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Officer Haught’s hands explored the back of the brunette’s thigh when she separated their mouths and slowly started moving her head downwards, kissing her neck and then going up to gently nibble the younger Earp’s ear. As this happened, Waverly grabbed Nicole by her belt and pulled her closer, causing their hips to put more pressure into the other’s. The movement caused the redhead to quietly moan into the brunette’s ear, who felt the urgency to have the redhead’s tongue back in her mouth. She cupped Haught’s face with both of her hands to bring her back up when Nicole pulled away, sitting up on her heels.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked, getting up on her elbows.

“Waves, I just want to know if we’re sure about this. If _you’re_ sure about this. Maybe we should slow things down a little…”

“Oh…” Waverly was almost angry, but she knew Nicole was right, she still didn’t know, one hundred percent, what she wanted from the redhead and it wouldn’t be fair to Haught to freak out again. “Sorry… You’re right. I know you’re right, it’s just that…” She made the slight motion of bending her leg while leaning closer and placing her hand behind Nicole’s neck. Her leg was still under the redhead and the move caused direct pressure between her legs, making the redhead clearly hold in a moan. “...I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” She whispered and kissed the redhead one more time.

“You're playing dirty.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s mouth.

The brunette reacted by smiling into the redhead’s lips. “But you _are_ right.” She pulled away slowly and adjusted herself.

Nicole sighed and took a second to recover from Waverly’s teasing. She looked at the girl and smiled, thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss her again, but knowing they were doing the right thing, not letting themselves get carried away so fast.

“Are you ok?” Haught brushed a piece of hair off of the younger Earp’s face, who was staring right at her.

“Yeah.” She replied, snuggling into the redhead’s neck and hugging her waist. “Can you drive me home?” She separated from Haught and gave her a sweet peck on the corner of the mouth.

“Of course.” She smiled, recognizing everything was still good between them.

They both got off the car, into the front seats. The car ride was silent and a little bit awkward since neither could stop thinking about what had just happened. Nicole was still undressing Waverly with her mind and the brunette was still thinking about the redhead’s lips on her neck.

Eventually they arrived at the homestead and Waverly jumped off the car, waving goodbye to the redhead.

The brunette took a much needed cold shower and slipped into her pj’s. She laid on her bed and watched day turn into night as she got lost in her thoughts of Officer Haught. Waverly picked up her phone multiple times thinking about texting Nicole, but never did. 

The redhead still had to work for a few hours and suffered with how slowly time was passing without the brunette’s company. She thought about her every minute for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed and Nicole and Waverly continued to spend as much time together as possible. Things weren’t awkward anymore and they even managed to have a conversation about what happened in the car, which led them to agree to take things slowly. That being said, last time they had seen each other, it ended on _another_ make out session in the back of the cruiser.

It had been already two days since that happened and they hadn’t been able to spend any time together. Waverly already missed Nicole and would use any opportunity she found to see the redhead.

Right after arriving at work, Haught’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

_“Hey, Nicole. Jeremy is coming over to dinner tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come too…”_

_“Hi, Waves :) I’d love to go. Just let me know the time and I’ll be there.”_

Nicole smiled at the interaction and read the texts one more time, making sure she understood it right. It was the first time they spoke in two days and she was excited to know she was gonna be seeing Waverly soon. After putting her phone away she looked up, slightly startled at the surprise of Wynonna’s presence.

“Hey… Haughtstuff. Coming to dinner tomorrow?”

“Wynonna, hi. Yeah, Waverly just texted.” She was a little hesitant with Wynonna’s assumption.

“Yep, I know. She texted me first asking if it was okay to invite you. I guess you two can’t stay away from more than a few days, can you?” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole tried to pretend like she didn’t understand the insinuation and just giggled in response. She didn’t really mind Wynonna’s behaviour, she just wanted to make sure that wasn’t a way of saying she didn’t want Nicole to be there.

 _“Is Wynonna okay with me going tomorrow?”_ She decided to text Waverly.

_“Yeah, of course she is. Why? Did she say something? I swear I’ll kill her.”_

_“No, don’t worry about it, she didn’t say anything._

_See you tomorrow, Waves.”_

_“See ya :)”_

___

The doorbell rang in the Earp’s home.

“Hey, Jer Bear!” Wynonna welcomed the young man inside. Just as she was closing the door she saw Nicole’s car pulling over and waited for her with the door open. “What’s up, Haught?”

“Hi, Wynonna. Hey, Jeremy!”

The younger Earp walked into the living room to greet her guests. “Jeremy, so good to see you!” She gave her friend a big hug. “Hi, Nicole.” Waverly greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a very shy smile. They both blushed slightly after the kiss. Wynonna looked at them with the stupidest face trying to understand how the hell did those two think no one knew what was going on between them.

Dinner went smoothly. Waverly made tofu hotdogs, which even Wynonna happily enjoyed. After they were done eating, Nicole and Jeremy took on the task of cleaning the kitchen, while the Earps headed to the living room to chat and drink wine. Once Jeremy was done washing the dishes he joined the sisters, leaving Nicole behind, who was still putting away the last few dishes.

The redhead was reaching up to put a plate on the shelf when she felt a hand on her lower back. Before setting it in place she turned back to find Waverly smiling at her. “I brought you another glass of wine.” She handed the redhead the glass while keeping her hand on her lower back.

“Thanks, Waves.” Nicole smiled.

Waverly got on her tiptoes to reach in and give the redhead a kiss on the neck, but the surprise of the brunette’s lips distracted Nicole, causing her to drop the plate on the floor.

“Oh, shit!”

“Hey, yo! Keep it in your pants and don’t break my kitchen!” Wynonna yelled from the living room, which caused Waverly to roll her eyes before continuing.

“...I shouldn’t have come up to you like this, I’m sorry.” The younger Earp was worried she had gotten a bad reaction from her kiss.

Nicole grinned at how shy and worried Waverly suddenly got. “Hey... I got scared cause I wasn’t expecting it, not because I didn’t want it.” She comforted the brunettes and cupped her cheek with a hand. They both looked at each other unsure whether to kiss, to just smile or to do nothing at all, and before they could figure it out Wynonna walked in to grab another bottle.

She cleared her throat making the girls snap out of it.

“So sorry, Wynonna, it slipped from my hands.”

“Yeah, right…” Wynonna didn’t really care about the plate anyway.

The four friends continued their evening for a couple more hours before Jeremy decided it was time to go home. Nicole figured it was time for her to go too and started picking her things up, but before she could walk out behind Jeremy, Wynonna pulled her by the arm. “Stay a little longer, Haught, I want to talk to you.”

Nicole froze and did as Wynonna said. She dropped her things on a chair and sat down on the couch. The redhead exchanged a confused and scared look with Waverly, who also didn’t know what was going on. Wynonna stood in the living room with a very serious look on her, knowing how scared Nicole was and loving every minute of it. Before breaking the silence, she broke the tensions, smirking at the redhead.

"You two have fun.” She said, squinting her eyes at the girls and walking towards her room. 

Waverly sighed in relief and giggled at Nicole’s expression, who was still confused by the situation. She sat closer to the redhead and grabbed her hand.

“I hate your sister.” She said it as a joke, but she slightly meant it too.

“She likes you, you know? She _actually_ said that to me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Waverly giggled.

“Hey! Hold on, were you two talking about me?”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Maybe?”

“What did _you_ say about me?” The redhead hoped to get some insight on how the brunette was feeling about her.

“Oh. Uhm, I don’t think I said anything, actually. But…” Waverly took a deep breath. “If you want me to, I can tell _you_ what I think, Officer Haught.”

“Okay, so what do you think of me, Waverly Earp?”

“Well, I think that you are one of the most amazing human beings I have ever met. Maybe even _the_ most amazing.” She leaned back into the couch, getting more comfortable, which led Nicole to do the same. “You’re kind, interesting, beautiful and you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” Waverly was suddenly much more serious and shy. She grabbed Nicole’s hand with both of hers. “I feel like I am the luckiest to have you around and have you put up with me. Sometimes I think I like you so much my heart will explode.” Waverly finished her sentence looking down, avoiding Nicole’s reaction.

Of course the redhead realized it and used her free hand to touch the brunette's face. She brushed her hand along Waverly’s jawline, all the way to her chin, lifting it up. Once their eyes were locked, Nicole’s hand moved to the back of the brunette’s neck, who squeezed Nicole’s hand. They both leaned in at the same time, allowing their lips to touch. Nicole, at that moment, couldn't respond to Waverly with words, but she could show her affection in other ways and that's what she chose to do.

As the kiss progressed Waverly slightly opened her mouth waiting for Nicole to do the same. When she did, they’re tongues met and the brunette let go of the redhead’s hand to grab her waist and pull her closer. Nicole’s hand moved down from the younger Earp’s neck to her hips. As their mouths played a game of their own, exploring each other's taste, Waverly slowly started gaining control of the situation. 

She pushed Nicole back, laying her across the couch and placed herself on top of the redhead. She had one leg laying flat against the back of the couch, and the other one slightly bent, between the redhead’s. Nicole adjusted herself under Waverly, knowing exactly how to put her body against the brunette’s.

They passionately kissed and enjoyed every moment as things progressed. Waverly’s hands started going down from the redhead’s neck to her collarbone, followed by kisses that made Nicole moan quietly. She took her lips back to Haught’s mouth but continued the path with her hands. It went down from her collarbone to her chest and slowly down to her breasts. Waverly brushed her hands over Nicole’s breasts, who pushed their hips closer in response. The brunette then brought her hands up to her own shirt and started unbuttoning it. When Nicole noticed what Waverly was doing, she gladly helped with the last few buttons.

The redhead had never seen so much of the brunette before. She was mesmerized at how beautiful she looked, with a white lace bra that complemented the warm tone of her skin. She started kissing Waverly's neck all the way down to the edge of her bra. When she couldn’t go any lower, she softly placed a hand on one of Waverly’s breasts and brushed her fingers over it. She then progresses to fully cup the brunette’s boob with one hand while kissing her chest, which caused Waverly to press her body harder against Nicole. As the brunette reacted, Nicole bent her leg that was under the younger Earp, giving Waverly something to press herself against. The move caused Waverly to hold tight to Nicole and let out a groan.

They both stopped for a second and looked at each other. Wynonna was in the room right next door, they knew they couldn’t be loud. Of course Nicole was more worried than Waverly, who smiled before starting to kiss Nicole again. The brunette ran her fingers through the redhead’s hair and brushed her hand on Haught’s side all the way down to the bottom of her shirt, which she then started pulling up, asking Nicole to take it off. The redhead pulled away, sat up and swiftly removed her top. The brunette had not only never seen that much of Nicole, but she had never been that close to any woman ever before. She panted at the view of the redhead and moaned to the touch of her skin.

Nicole felt the need to be in control of the situation, so she placed one hand on Waverly’s back and in one calculated move, switched positions, laying the brunette on her back on the other side of the couch. Waverly wrapped her hands on Nicole's neck to pull her closer, admired by her strength and the redhead pressed her thigh against Waverly who let out a guttural sound. Nicole widened her eyes and looked at Waverly, again, only this time the brunette was too overwhelmed with pleasure to notice, and pulled her in for another kiss. The redhead pressed against Waverly again. The brunette’s state of arousal caused Nicole to repeatedly thrust against Waverly, who quickly picked up the pace and started rubbing herself on the redhead.

Both girls were in awe with the feeling of each other's skin and the taste of each other's mouths. Waverly was moving her hand towards the back of the redheads bra when Nicole's phone started beeping.

"Shit!" She whispered a little too loudly, trying to turn off her alarm. "Waves, I have to go. I set the alarm so I wouldn't forget to go back and feed Calamity."

"Noooooo." Waverly gave Nicole her cutest puppy eyes. "Stay here. With me…"

The redhead gave in as the brunette pulled her in and kissed the top of her breasts. She could feel Waverly’s body start to grind on her again when her phone beeped one more time.

"Goddammit.” Nicole sat up. She leaned over to look at Waverly and brushed her hair off her face. “I wish I could stay, but you know I can't. Plus, I think we're being a little too inappropriate and maybe a little too loud." She smiled and buried her face in the brunette’s neck, who was still laying on her back, refusing to move.

When the brunette finally did move it was to stop the redhead from putting on her shirt, brushing her hand over her breasts.

"Okay… I know you have to go. But it almost physically hurts letting you go."

"I know… it sucks. But, hey, we're still gonna spend so much time together you're gonna be sick of me, I promise."

"As if I could possibly get sick of you. I wish." She said, pulling away, letting Nicole get dressed. The redhead couldn't resist Waverly’s cute, sad face and leaned in for another kiss, which Waverly ended by kissing the redhead's neck and taking a deep breath on her neck.

"You always smell like vanilla dipped doughnuts. They're my favorite." She held on tight to Nicole, who held her back.

When the girls finally managed to let go of each other, Waverly walked Nicole to the door, her shirt still open, kissed her goodbye and tried, one last time, to get her to stay. She eventually gave up and watched, sadly, as the redhead walked to her car.

The next few days, Nicole and Waverly were really hitting off, getting closer and closer, both physically and emotionally. The redhead couldn’t be happier with the situation, but she feared she might rush into things or somehow push Waverly away. In order to keep things going in the right direction, and to make sure the brunette was still comfortable with the idea of them being something more, Nicole figured she should invite the girl on an official date, sending a clear message of what her intentions were. For Nicole’s surprise, not only did Waverly say yes, but she got so excited she wanted to help plan out a perfect evening. 

The girls were at the station. Nicole was standing up next to Waverly, who was sitting on the desk table, writing their date ideas on a piece of paper.

“At your house? Are you sure? What about Wynonna?”

“It’s been like a month since she’s spent a Saturday at the homestead, she always stays over at Docs’.” Waverly tried to convince Nicole. “We can use the firepit, look at the stars…”

“Yeah, that actually sounds absolutely perfect.”

Their brainstorm was interrupted by a door slam. Nedley was heading off for the day. “See you tomorrow, ladies.” 

As soon as the older man left the station, Waverly looked up at Nicole and raised both of her eyebrows, suggestively. The redhead immediately knew what she meant and grabbed the brunette’s hand, pulling her into Nedley’s office.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and leaned in to kiss her. She didn’t separate their lips while she pushed the redhead to the side of the room, throwing her down on the blue couch and then jumping on top of her, having one leg on each side of her body. Their kisses got heated and deeper, their tongues brushed against each other and their hands explored each other’s bodies. As Waverly brushed Nicole’s hair off of her neck, to kiss her skin, Haught pulled away.

“WAVERLY?!”

“Wy-Wynonna, hey…” Waverly immediately recognized the voice and pulled one leg over Nicole, sitting by her side.

“You’re not… Nedley.” The older Earp squinted her eyes at the girls.

“Oh, he just left.” Nicole tried to pretend nothing was going on.

“So you two came in here to… make out?” She found the situation amusing.

Nicole and Wynonna weirdly understood each other pretty well and the redhead knew there was nothing they could say to turn the situation around. “...Yes?”

“...Okay.” The older Earp simply nodded and left.

“Shit!” Waverly looked at Nicole and they both started giggling.

“I guess we should go, everyone will be heading out soon. I just hope Wynonna doesn’t decide to hate me.”

“She won’t.” The brunette gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up, waiting for Nicole to do the same.

Few minutes later Wynonna came out of BBD, ready to head home. Waverly said goodbye to the redhead and quickly followed her sister out of the station.

As soon as the Earps were in the car Wynonna didn’t resist messing with her baby sister.

“So… busy day today, sis?” Wynonna asked, ironically.

“No, not really.”

“You looked pretty busy to me…” She wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly.

The brunette laughed and responded timidly. “Shut up.”

“I knew something was going on between you two! She looks at you like you’re the fudge to her sunday. It’s pretty gross, really.” She chuckled.

___

The next day, Wynonna went into work a little earlier than usual. Waverly had woken her up and made her drive her to Shorty’s so they could eat lunch together. She had been spending so much time with Nicole she started missing her older sister.

“Hey, why don’t you pick me up here after you leave the station today? Shorty said I could leave early, so we could go home and make dinner together.”

“Sure, baby girl, sounds good.” Wynonna headed towards the door.

“Wait!” Waverly went behind the bar and picked up a brown bag that contained a veggie burger and fries. “Can you give this to Nicole?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes at how cheesy her little sister was. “Fine…”

“Thanks.”

The older Earp headed to work.

“Hi, Wynonna!” Nicole was in a really good mood.

“Officer Haught. I have a special delivery for you.” The older Earp announced handing her the brown bag. “I’m not telling you who it’s from, but I’ll give you a hint: if you break her heart I’ll kick your ass.”

She just smiled at the _ joke _ . “Thanks.”

As Nicole reached her hand to collect the bag, Wynonna grabbed her arm. “I mean it.”

“I would never, I promise.”

Wynonna fake smiled and headed to BBD.

Nicole picked up her phone right away to text Waverly.

_ “Thank you for lunch. You’re the sweetest.” _

The rest of the day went by just fine and Nicole caught herself smiling all the time lost in her thoughts of the younger Earp. She was so bubbly that day she couldn’t even stay inside anymore, so she decided to go on patrol to change the scenery.

A few hours passed and Nicole didn’t even notice it was time to head home. She was driving past Shorty’s when she saw the Earp sisters getting into Wynonna’s car and realized the day was over. Anyway, she decided to pull over just to say hi to Waverly since she already missed the brunette.

“Nicole!” Surprise in the younger Earp’s voice as she walked closer to the cruiser.

“Hey, Waves. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Wynonna and I are gonna have some sister time tonight.”

“Oh, cool! I’ll see you Saturday?”

“Yup, Saturday at 8pm. Can’t wait!”

“Me too.” They sweetly smiled at each other. “Okay then, you two have fun!”

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

On the weekends, Nicole would allow herself to stay in bed as long as she wanted to, but on that particular Saturday she got up relatively early to do her weekdays workout routine. Working out and taking care of her body always boosted her confidence and helped her get her mind out of things, so she felt like it was a good idea to do that before her perfect date.

The day went by slowly for both of the girls. Waverly went to the store to get what was needed for their evening and spent the rest of the day thinking about outfits and trying to convince herself she had nothing to worry about. She knew everything was gonna be great and that they’d have a good time no matter what, but she couldn’t help but feel her stomach fill with butterflies anyway.

When it was finally an acceptable time to start getting ready to meet, Nicole picked her favourite pair of black jeans and a green button up shirt to wear, while Waverly decided on a pair of soft fabric, salmon colored, shorts and a tight, white tank top, with no bra underneath.

When Nicole finally pulled over to the homestead, at around 8pm, Waverly was already outside, laying a blanket down by the firepit and organizing the basket of food and wine she had brought outside.

“Earp.” Nicole said, shutting the car door.

“Haught.”

They both laughed and Waverly went closer to give the redhead a big hug. They had missed each other, even though it had been only a few days since they hung out.

“You got everything ready, already. It looks great!” Nicole gave the brunette a sweet smile as placed her hand on her lower back.

“Thanks! We still need to get the fire going, but that's always Wynonna's job. I was hoping maybe you knew how to do it…?”

“Yeah! I wasn’t a girl scout for nothing.” They both started laughing.

“I should’ve known. Of course you were a girl scout.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Waverly turned around and placed both of her hands in the back of the redhead’s neck. “You’re so freaking cute.” Then gently gave her a peck on the lips.

Nicole quickly had the fire going and they sat down on the blanket to eat the pastries Waverly had prepared and then proceeded to roast marshmallows in the firepit, while sipping on red wine. They set close to each other, having their bodies touch at all times. As they held their sticks with marshmallows, Nicole wrapped an arm around the brunette and they sat in silence for a moment.

After being done with the food, Waverly laid down on the blanket and pulled Nicole along, by the hand, to do the same.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you could really see the stars from out here.”

“I know, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Nicole lifted her back from the floor and put her weight on an elbow. “But not as beautiful as you…” She leaned in to kiss the brunette, who cupped the redhead’s cheek and kissed her back.

“I love being out here. When I was a kid, whenever things with my dad got bad I came out and looked at the stars. It instantly made me feel better and every time I looked up I realized how much is out there that I didn’t even know of, and that gave me hope that things would get better.”

“That’s so sweet. I really don’t like how your dad treated you, but I’m glad you found something that gave you some kind of comfort.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“It’s really special to me learning these things about you. Every small detail makes me lo- like you even more.” Nicole blushed knowing she had almost said the wrong thing, but Waverly didn’t notice.

“You’re the best, I hope you know that.”

Nicole leaned in to give Waverly another soft kiss on the lips. The brunette pulled her closer by the neck, feeling that that kiss was saying something, it wasn’t just a kiss. As their mouths separated, they smiled at each other.

“Waverly, are you cold?”

The brunette was shivering. “...Maybe.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Let’s get everything and go inside.” She said and stood up, helped Waverly up and started putting things back in the basket.

“I guess I should’ve chosen a warmer outfit.”

“Well, I’ll have to disagree.” The redhead unashamedly scanned Waverly’s body with her eyes.

“Oh, really?” The brunette stepped closer to Nicole and grabbed her hips, slowly sliding her hands to her butt, pulling her close.

“Real-” The redhead was cut off by Waverly’s lips.

When they walked inside, Nicole dropped the basket and the blanket on the kitchen table and Waverly grabbed her by the hand, leading her upstairs to her room.

At first, the redhead and the brunette talked a little longer about Waverly’s childhood and she showed Haught some things around the room. Eventually they sat in the middle of the bed to keep talking about their lives and experiences.

“So, how did you know you were… you know… gay?”

“I always knew, there was never a question in my mind. I just felt attracted to girls and wanted nothing to do with the boys. I did try being straight once or twice but it didn’t work out.” She laughed.

“Well, I’m glad it didn’t.” Waverly leaned in to softly brush her lips on Nicole’s. The redhead gently pulled away, allowing enough space to place her hand on the brunette’s cheek and slowly dragged her thumb along her bottom lip. Feeling Nicole’s touch on her mouth caused Waverly’s body to respond craving more. She opened her mouth as their lips touched, waiting for Nicole to react, which she quickly did and teasing the brunette, brushing her tongue on her lips. The redhead pulled away to look at the brunette, but as the younger Earp leaned in to kiss her again, she didn’t respond.

“There’s someone coming up the st-”

Wynonna barged into her sister’s room. “Waverly, I’m ho-” Her eyes widened with the surprise of the girls on the bed. “Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize… My bad.”

“Hi, Wynonna!” Nicole ironically faked excitement.

“I’ll leave you two to… it.” She extended a hand towards the girls, representing what “it” was and closed the door.

“Wow. Is this gonna become a thing? Getting caught by your sister?” Nicole giggled and leaned it to kiss Waverly, who pulled away.

“She was not supposed to be here! She is never here on Saturdays, I don’t know why the hell she came home today.” 

“Do you… want me to go?”

“What? Because of Wynonna? No way. I want you to stay here… with me.” And she finally leaned in, kissing Nicole.

As their kisses got heated and more passionate, Waverly started unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt and then proceeded to yank it off her body. The redhead’s hands travelled through the brunette’s body, from her hips, up to her cheeks and then back down, slowly brushing over the entire front of Waverly’s body. As her fingers stroked the brunette’s breasts, she felt her nipple harden to the touch. She then decided to cup one of Waverly's boobs while bringing her lips down to kiss her neck.

On an almost desperate move, the younger Earp pushed Nicole away to lift her tank top, removing it completely and exposing her breasts. The redhead admired the view of Waverly’s bare skin for a moment before bringing her hands back to the brunette’s chest. She pinched one of Waverly’s nipples, causing the brunette to moan into her mouth while they kissed. The sound coming out of the brunette increased Nicole’s arousal to a point where she needed more. In one swift move she pushed Waverly’s body, laying her down on the bed and placed herself on top of her, holding her weight on her hand.  
She started kissing down Waverly’s neck while touching her breasts. Her lips moved from the neck to the collarbone, on a continuous motion all the way to her chest. Nicole firmly grabbed one of the brunette’s boobs and started openmouthedly kissing the other one. Her mouth finally came in contact with the nipple, which she gently sucked on and then brushed her tongue over. The redhead’s eyes looked up at Waverly to see the reaction. The brunette had her eyes closed and was biting on her lower lip, completely carried away by what was going on.

After making sure the brunette was enjoying herself, Nicole started gently and repeatedly moving her tongue around Waverly’s hardened nipple, simulating what she wanted to do to a different part of the brunette’s body. At this point Waverly knew exactly what Nicole was doing, and just the thought of having the redhead’s tongue on her made her let out a loud groan. She realized how far things were going and pulled Haught’s head back up to kiss her. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed the redhead’s butt, pulled her in and thrusted against her leg.

Nicole realized how much the brunette needed that stimulation, so she started pressing her thigh in between Waverly’s leg and grind her hips. The younger Earp gasped at the sensation, but pushed Nicole slightly by the shoulders. Her hands slid down all the way to Haught’s jeans’ button, which she then opened.

“Can you take these off?” She asked sweetly, but then changed her voice to a seductive whisper. “I wanna feel your skin on mine.”

Nicole smirked and got up to take her pants off. Waverly carefully watched the redhead’s moves and sighed at the view of her body. Nicole had on a matching set of black lace underwear and bra, which surprised Waverly, who couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl.

“Woah.” Waverly whispered to herself.

Nicole quickly got back on the bed, to the same position they were before. Waverly could feel her clit throbbing as a response to her arousal, she couldn’t wait any longer for some kind of release. She roughly pulled the redhead in for a kiss and grabbed her waist to put pressure between their hips. The redhead got the message and started moving along with Waverly, who had started grinding on her leg. As they picked up the pace, Nicole moved her head down to play with the brunette’s nipples one more time. It was enough to make Waverly start moving faster and harder. The redhead could feel the brunette’s breathing get shorter and shorter and she knew to keep up what she was doing. In the matter of minutes, Waverly squeezed Nicole’s thigh with her own and let out a high pitch groan, followed by a few more slow but hard thrusts.

The brunette let her arms off of Nicole and put her hands over her face, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you okay there?” The redhead asked, leaning on one elbow to be close to Waverly.

“...Yeah.” She slowly showed her face, which was incredibly read. She had clearly gotten shy about what had just happened.

“Are you sure?” Nicole insisted in case the brunette had something in her mind.

“Yes. How could I not be okay?” She pushed Nicole to lay on her back.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, I am more than okay, I’m great.” She smiled and softly brushed her fingers on Waverly’s face.

“I have to say I’m a little… embarrassed.”

“Wait, what?! Why?”

Waverly’s face got red again. “Because that was kind of... unexpected.”

Nicole found it cute how much the brunette was overthinking the situation. “Is that a bad thing?”

“I don’t know… But I didn’t even… do anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“...To you.”

“Hey, it isn’t about who gets to finish. I enjoyed every second I was close to you and that’s what’s important.”

“But didn’t you want to?”

“Waves… that’s not the point here. Things will happen when they happen and I’m not in a hurry. I wanna enjoy every part of this.”

“Me too.” She curled her lips. “It’s all just so… new and I'm a little intimidated, to be honest.”

“Babe…”

“Babe?!”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, it just came out.”

“No, wait... I- like it. Babe.”

Nicole smiled, a little timidly, but relieved. “Anyway, don’t worry about me at all, okay? It’s a slight torture but I’m strong enough to get through it!” She teased the brunette, jokingly.

“Oh, so you’re being tortured right now, uh?” Waverly smirked and slid one leg in between Nicole's thighs and applied pressure. “I can make it worse, you know?”

The redhead held in a moan and pushed the brunette’s leg off of her. “You’re mean, Waverly Earp.”

They both giggled and laid in bed, talking, touching each other’s skin, taking in each other’s smell and making out. At some point Waverly got up, threw on a t-shirt, changed into pajama shorts and went off to use the restroom. When she went back in the room, Nicole was up, buttoning up her shirt, still pantless.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s… late. I think I should get going.”

“There is no way you are leaving my bed tonight.” She pushed Nicole onto the bed and leaned above her to give her a kiss. “Please?”

“Yes ma’am, your wish is my command. I guess it won’t be terrible sleeping next to you.”

“You’re ridiculous.” The brunette got back up to reach in her closet to grab a t-shirt for Nicole to sleep in. “Here.”

“Thanks.” The redhead smiled and threw on the shirt, then reached underneath it to undo her black bra and took it off under the shirt, throwing it on the floor. Waverly stared at Nicole and wondered about the parts of her body she hadn’t seen yet.

Both girls laid in bed under the covers and held onto each other. The redhead was on her back while Waverly leaned against her side, placing her head on Nicole’s shoulder. Just like that they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

___

The next morning Waverly woke up first, to find herself laying on her side, facing the wall. She turned around to realize she hadn’t just been dreaming, the redhead was really sleeping right next to her. Already missing the other girl, she went closer and brushed Nicole’s hair off her face, which made her slowly start opening her eyes.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Waverly said in the sweetest voice.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Nicole smiled, still half asleep.

“I had the weirdest dream, inside of another dream, that you were sleeping in my bed, but when I woke and you weren’t there anymore.” She made a sad face. “But then I really woke up and here you are!” Leaning in to give the redhead a gentle kiss.

“Sounds like a nightmare.” The redhead mumbled.

“Wanna go get some coffee?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I have to go soon because of Calamity.”

Waverly gave her convincing puppy eyes. “But I don’t want you to leave.”

Nicole also didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t really have a choice.

“What if… I leave after breakfast, but then later you come over to my house?”

Waverly eyes glimmered with the idea.

“You can bring what you need to go to work tomorrow and you can sleep there with me.”

“Sounds perfect.” Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s neck before having the courage to get up.

The girls headed downstairs and the redhead turned on the coffee machine, while Waverly picked up everything she needed to make pancakes.

“Good morning, Waves. Good morning, Hau- Oh, no. Suddenly, I’m in the middle of a porno.” The older Earp went into the kitchen.

Neither Waverly or the redhead really remembered Wynonna was home. When she saw the older Earp’s eyes go down her body, she realized she was half-naked.

“Excuse me.” Nicole said and ran upstairs to put her own clothes on.

“Good morning, Wynonna.” Waverly greeted her sister in the best of moods.

The three girls ate breakfast together and, as soon as she was done, Nicole got ready to leave.

“Bye, Wynonna.” She waved. “Waves… I’ll see you later.” Leaning in to give the brunette a peck on the cheek. Seconds later the Earp sister heard the door close.

“So, now that I know your whole situation, should we institute a knickers on the doorknob policy?” Wynonna teased her sister. “I wouldn’t have come home last night if I knew you were having a ‘sleepover’.”

“Why did you come home? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, totally fine. Jeremy needed Doc for something and I don’t like being alone at his place, but I’m leaving now to meet up with them.”

“Oh, okay. For a moment there I thought you two were fighting again.”

“Nah, we’re good. So, you and Haught still haven’t had enough of each other, uh?”

Waverly was suddenly a little shy. “I’m gonna sleep at her place tonight.”

“Well, I’d say ‘use protection’, but I guess that doesn’t apply. So just… have fun with your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my g-” Wynonna didn’t wait for Waverly to finish her sentence before leaving and slamming the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was still morning, but Waverly was already making plans for her evening with Nicole. At first, she thought about having dinner at home and heading to the redhead’s house afterwards, however, she had a better idea and it involved taking Nicole out before it got dark.

“Hey. I want to go somewhere with you today before sundown. Can we do that?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up at 4pm.” She texted Nicole about her plans.

Later the day, the younger Earp drove to Haught’s house to drive her somewhere special. The redhead hoped in the car and didn’t make any questions, she liked the idea of being surprised by the brunette. When they were pulling over at a deserted spot up the mountain, Nicole recognized the place.

“Hey, this is where we came for my birthday!” She smiled, happily surprised.

“Yeah.”

They headed towards the trail, this time Waverly was leading the way. Nicole smiled the entire hike, thinking about how good her birthday was and how special the brunette had made her feel.

Once they reached the same spot they sat at last time, Waverly laid down a blanket and sat down, waiting for Nicole to do the same.

“This is pretty cool, Waves, the view is even prettier than I remembered.”

“I brought you here for a reason…”

“Yeah? What is it?”

They sat down facing each other, with their legs touching. Waverly held both of Nicole’s hands.

“This is where I realized that maybe I had feelings for you. When I held your hand, my stomach filled with butterflies and I knew that it meant something. I wanted to bring you here today because, now, I don’t just think I like you, I know that I like you so, so much. Which is why I want to ask: do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Babe…” Nicole gave Waverly a peck on the lips and then touched their foreheads together. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.” Nicole smiled showing off her dimples. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Never in her wildest dream had she thought Waverly Earp would’ve asked her to be her girlfriend.

Waverly was so happy and relieved she jumped on Nicole, making her fall back and giving her a tender kiss. The brunette didn’t even know what else to say, she felt like she was floating in the air and all she wanted to do was be in the redhead’s arms. For a moment, they stared quietly into each other’s eyes, appreciating the beauty and the happiness in the other one’s face. Nicole showered Waverly’s face with kisses, while the brunette giggled and held on tight to her favourite redhead. They weren’t there for long, but it felt like forever.

On the way back to Haught’s place, Nicole had her hand on Waverly’s thigh the entire time. They couldn’t bear not to touch each other for even a couple of minutes. As they walked into the house, Waverly threw Nicole against the wall, right by the door, and started kissing her eagerly. She, roughly, removed the redhead’s jacket and then her own and kept making out with her girlfriend by the door.

Nicole had never felt Waverly need or want her so ardently. Even though she would always think twice before acting on her sexual instincts, in order to respect and care for the brunette, she felt like that was the moment she could let herself get a little carried away. She started pulling the younger Earp’s top, in order to get it off her body. Waverly lifted her arms up, allowing the redhead to do so, and then proceeded to do the same to Nicole. Haught swiftly brought her hand to the brunette’s back to get her bra off, and as soon as she did that, Waverly slid her hands down and undid the button on the redhead’s pants.

Nicole responded to her by unzipping Waverly’s skirt and letting it fall to the ground. The brunette started pulling the redhead’s pants down before she had the chance to do it herself. Before going back up to Waverly’s lips, Nicole leaned down and started to kiss the brunette’s stomach, slowly making her way up. When she reached her breasts, she spent some time on each one, nibbling, sucking and licking her nipples. The younger Earp moaned and lifted a leg, wrapping it around Nicole. While kissing Waverly’s neck, she grabbed the leg, held tight to the back of her thigh and pushed herself against the brunette, almost lifting her up.

When the brunette started grinding against Nicole’s, the redhead easily picked her up, grabbing her other leg and brought her to the couch, where they both sat down. Haught teased Waverly some more, by playing with her breasts while keeping her body away. When she was making her way back up to the brunette’s lips, she started sliding her hand down, until it reached the top of the younger Earp’s underwear. She pulled away from Waverly just enough to see her reaction as she held the girl’s underwear by the front and pulled it up, putting pressure on the right spot of the brunette’s body.

She watched the Waverly moan and furrow her brows, in reaction to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Nicole took it as a sign that she could keep things going, so she lightly pushed Waverly’s legs away from each other, in order to have better access. Her hand went up all the way to the brunette’s lips, which she brushed with her finger and then led it all the way down back to her underwear. Nicole gently stroked Waverly’s inner thighs, teasing the brunette, who responded by grabbing the redhead’s hand and putting straight where she wanted to be touched. Haught moved her hand back and forth, slowly, feeling Waverly’s arousal. When she felt like she had tortured the brunette enough, she started drawing small circles around her clit, over the underwear. 

The brunette gasped and moaned, slightly twitching her body under Nicole’s touch. As things progressed, the redhead put a leg over Waverly, allowing the brunette’s thigh to put pressure in between her legs. The younger Earp noticed what Nicole was doing and purposefully pushed herself against her, causing her to groan and start picking up the pace with her hand on Waverly. They’re bodies moved in perfect synchrony and it was like they had rehearsed that dance a hundred times before. Not being able to hold back anymore, Nicole got up off Waverly to push the girl’s underwear down. As she did that, she saw a little hesitation in the brunette’s face.

“Is this okay?” She said already holding the younger Earp’s underwear in her hands.

The brunette responded by only nodding.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to, alright? If you ever want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

She nodded again.

Nicole went back to having Waverly’s leg between her own and running her hands through the brunette’s body. She again brushed her finger on the girl’s inner thighs before reaching where she really wanted. As she touched Waverly, exploring all of her body, she could feel the brunette’s arousal on her fingers, which led her hand to slide smoothly while touching her. Now, having her skin directly on Waverly, she began to draw small circles on the brunette’s clit, using two of her fingers. She kept that motion going while grinding against the younger Earp’s thigh, until she heard the girl’s moans get louder and higher. Her fingers started moving faster and the brunette started twitching under her. They breathed into each other’s mouths and Waverly let out an intense but silent, choked up groan. Her entire body tensed up and Nicole applied more pressure to the girl till her body finally completely relaxed.

Once again, Waverly blushed, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Her heart out was pounding and beating so fast she thought it’d jump out of her body. Nicole gave her sweet kisses on the neck, allowing the girl time to recover. When she did, she pulled the redhead to sit on one of her legs, where she could apply pressure to Haught’s sweetspot.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Nicole asked, analyzing the situation.

“I- I want to make you feel good.” She lifted her leg pressing it against Nicole, to make it clear what she was talking about.

“...Oh!” The redhead smirked and adjusted herself.

Waverly ran her hands through Nicole’s hair while kissing her, before grabbing some of it and pulling the redhead away just enough so she couldn’t kiss her back. Haught smiled, amazed by this side of Waverly she had never seen before. While holding Nicole’s hair and kissing her neck, the brunette used her other hand to open the redhead’s braw and take it off her body. At the sight of Haught’s bare chest, she couldn’t help but to let go of her hair and pull her whole body away, admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was. She placed a hand on the redhead’s lower back and used the other one to trace down a path on her figure.

As her hand rubbed against Nicole’s nipple, she felt it harden and looked up to catch the redhead’s reaction. She still couldn’t believe she had that kind of power over that confident ginger, but loved every second of it. From kissing her neck, she started making her way down to Nicole’s boob, putting one nipple in her mouth and brushing her tongue over it. She had never done that before and the feeling of the redhead’s skin in her mouth caused her to want more, so she grabbed Haught’s hips and pulled them down, encouraging her to grind or her leg.

Nicole had been holding it back, trying not to make Waverly uncomfortable or go too far, but since that was what the girl wanted, she started moving her hips back and forth. The redhead started feeling more comfortable and confident and started riding Waverly’s leg faster, feeling so much pleasure she let her head fall back and let out a loud moan. Seeing Nicole’s reaction caused Waverly to also moan loudly. She finally understood what Nicole said about feeling pleasure even without Waverly’s touch. The redhead leaned back in to kiss Waverly, but as she did this an unpredicted, overwhelming wave of pleasure took over her body, causing her to contract all of her muscles and groan into her girlfriend’s mouth

She slowly stopped the grinding motion and started smiling at the brunette, who stared back at her not knowing how to react to what her eyes and ears had just witnessed. Nicole got off of her and sat on the couch by her side.

“You okay there?” The redhead asked, knowing everything was okay but encouraging the brunette to say something.

“Uhm, yeah.” She widened her eyes at Nicole, trying to show what she was feeling. “Just… wow!”

Nicole laughed at Waverly’s expression and gave her a sweet kiss on the neck. She looked down on the brunette’s body to find a very wet spot on her thigh, which made her blush and quickly wipe it with her hands.

“Eheh, sorry…”

Waverly smiled wide. “To know that your body was doing that because of me, makes it even hotter.” She said quietly.

They, then, proceeded to cuddle, kiss and enjoy the proximity of their bodies. Eventually they decided to order take out and watch movies for the rest of the evening. The girls felt complete, safe and happy, like they were living in this tiny bubble of a perfect world they had created together.

___

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
Nicole’s 6am alarm went off.

She woke up with Waverly in her arms, which made it extremely hard to get out of bed. Very carefully, she did manage to get up without waking up her beautiful girlfriend. Nicole changed into her work out clothes and headed downstairs to start her everyday routine.

Not long after, the brunette opened her eyes to find herself alone in the redhead’s bed. She frowned and decided to find Nicole and take her back to bed. Quietly, she went down the stairs to find… no one. She frowned even harder and realized she wasn’t going back to bed with her girlfriend that morning, so she decided to make coffee to wait for the redhead and sat on the couch.

“Good morning, babe.” Nicole walked into the house with a smile on her face.

Waverly planned on showing how frustrated she was for waking up alone, but that thought was completely erased from her mind by the sight of Nicole. The redhead had her hair on a messy bun, a white sports bra and a purple pair of running shorts.

“Damn... Good morning to you.” She admired how the sweat dripping down Nicole’s body made her toned muscles even more apparent. The brunette quickly got up to greet the redhead with a kiss. She pulled her in by her sports bra and pressed her bodies together.

“Waves, I’m so sweaty right now, I’ll get you all wet.”

“...Yeah, you will.” Waverly smirked waiting for Nicole to react.

“Well…” She smiled and lifted her eyebrows, giving the brunette a tender kiss. “Gotta take a quick shower, be right back.”

Waverly smacked the redhead’s ass as she walked away. Then, she searched the living room to find all of her clothes that were left there the day before and changed from her pajamas to her regular outfit.

“I made coffee and some pancakes… I wasn’t sure what you ate for breakfast but I know you like pancakes, so…” The brunette announced as Nicole walked down the stairs.

“Thank you.” She leaned in to give Waverly a kiss. “Hey, why are you dressed already?”

“Don’t you have to leave soon? I didn’t want to make you late for work.”

“Babe, why don’t you stay here until you have to go to Shorty’s? Calamity is gonna love the company.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She kissed Waverly’s forehead and picked up a cup of coffee.

They sat down in silence to enjoy the last minutes of each other’s presence. The weekend couldn’t have been any better and they already couldn’t wait until the next one.

“Okay, time to go.” Nicole stood up and walked towards the door to pick up her hat.

“Officer Haught, you look so freaking good in this uniform.”

“Kinky, Earp.” She giggled and leaned in as Waverly pulled her in for a kiss.

“Have a good day.”


	9. Chapter 9

A few days passed and the girls didn’t manage to see each other. Waverly had been busy at Shorty’s, since her aunt and uncle were out of town, and Nicole was super involved with a few different cases. It had actually been a crazy week for the entire BBD team, with a lot going on at the same time.

Dolls really cared about his co-workers and recognized how hard everyone had been working, so he wanted to do something nice and allow everyone to bond a little, outside of work.

“Guys, what do you say we leave a little earlier today and have a few drinks? I think we all deserve to have some fun.”

“I’m down! Can we leave right now?!” Wynonna yelled.

“It’s noon, Wynonna. So, no.”

“That sounds great, Dolls! I might even ask Robin to join us, haven’t seen him in what feels like forever.” Jeremy said excitedly.

“Haught?” The boss waited for her to say something.

“Oh, c’mon, like Haught would say no to getting to see her girlfriend at the bar.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

Doll’s head didn’t move, but his eyes went back and forth from Earp to Nicole. “Girlfriend?” He was intrigued.

“Yeah…” Nicole responded, smiling proudly.

Jeremy smiled big and raised his hand, high-fiving Dolls. “We knew it!” They chuckled.

“It’s true, you’re not good at all at hiding your feelings, Officer Haught.” The deputy marshall agreed.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey…!” Nicole said jokingly, “defending” herself.

“So, we leave at 5pm, alright? Now, focus!”

The team worked hard till the end of their shortened day. When it was finally time to drink and relax, Dolls left with Jeremy and Wynonna asked Nicole for a ride, since Doc had dropped her off that day so she didn’t have the car.

They walked in the bar to find Shorty’s still empty. The noise of the door opening brought Waverly to come up from the basement, to welcome the customers.

“Oh, guys! What’s up? It’s so good to see you all, I missed you!” Waverly proceeded to walk up to the team and hug each one, including Nicole, whom she hugged and then kissed.

“Gross.” Wynonna reacted.

Dolls and Jeremy exchanged looks, they were genuinely happy for the girls, they had been noticing something was going on for a while.

“Beers?” Waverly asked.

“Yes!!!!” Everyone responded at the same time.

The team found a big table close to the bar and sat down, after grabbing their beers. They laughed all night long and enjoyed those hours of not thinking about every supernatural thing that happened in Purgatory. After a while, Doc walked in to join the rest of his friends. He greeted everyone and pulled a chair to sit next to the older Earp.

“Wynonna, we might have a small inconvenience…”

“Holliday, what did you do?”

“I may or may not have crashed your truck once again.” He said and gave the woman a lopsided awkward smile, hoping she wouldn’t be so mad.

“Dude! I just got the car fixed.”

“I know and I do apologize. I have already dropped it off at the shop again and paid for it.”

“I forgive you, but just because you look good with a mustache.” Wynonna kissed the cowboy.

The whole table overheard the conversation and Nicole stepped in.

“I can stay until Waverly is done and drive you guys home, it’d be no problem.” 

“Much obliged, Haught.” Doc flicked his hat with one finger.

Soon after that, Dolls, Jeremy and Robin decided to leave, wishing everyone a good night and making their way out. For another couple of hours Nicole watched as Wynonna and Doc got drunker and drunker and talked shit about everyone that went inside the bar. After a while, she realized they were actually kind of fun and got into the game, bonding with the couple.

“Hey, guys… I’m finally done.” Waverly approached their table.

“Hi, babe!” Nicole landed her head on the brunette’s stomach, who put her hands on the redhead’s shoulders.

“Let’s go then.” Wynonna stood up and everyone followed.

The older Earp, of course, called shotgun and Waverly and Doc rode in the back. In a matter of 20 minutes they were already pulling over in front of the Earp’s home.

“Nicole, have a nice evening.” Doc said before exiting the vehicle.

Wynonna was on her phone and took a minute before getting herself off the car.

“Bye, babe.” Haught said, turning to Waverly to hold her hand.

“Actually, I kind of want to talk to you before you go…”

“Okay, that’s my cue. Goodbye, Haught, thanks for the ride.” The older Earp went inside the house.

“What did you want to talk about, Waves?”

“Can you come sit here with me?”

Nicole’s heart jumped and she actually became worried about what was going on with her girlfriend. She went around the car to sit in the back with Waverly.

The redhead looked the brunette in the eyes and placed a hand on one of her thighs.

“What’s going on?”

Waverly smirked and proceeded to undo a button on Nicole’s uniform.

“Waves, swear to God. You actually scared me for a second.” The redhead sighed in relief.

Waverly giggled. “Sorry. I just needed to be alone with you for a bit.” She continued to unbutton her girlfriend’s shirt.

Nicole shook her head, smiled and leaned into Waverly, who allowed herself to fall back, until her body was leaning against the door. The redhead separated their lips, brushed her tongue on the brunette’s lower lip and then gently bit it. Waverly sighed and pulled Nicole closer, wrapping legs around her girlfriend’s waist. Haught pushed her body against the brunette’s just enough to make her moan quietly. 

The younger Earp finally managed to finish opening Nicole’s shirt and slid both of her hands down from the redheads neck to her breasts, holding one on each hand. Haught’s breathing got heavy and she started slipping her hands up the brunette’s t-shirt, searching for her boobs. As she massaged them with one of her hands, Waverly pushed her away for a second just to rip her own shirt off. Nicole nibbled on her girlfriend’s ear and pressed her body harder against the brunette, the more she did that, the shorter Waverly’s breath got and the louder she got.

The younger Earp got caught up in the moment and pushed Nicole up, jumping over her and placing herself on her lap. The redhead kissed the brunette’s neck and chest and placed both of her hands on her girlfriend’s butt. Waverly tried adjusting herself to have their hips fit perfectly together, when she lifted herself up too high and slammed her head on the roof of the car.

“Ouch!” She got off Nicole’s lap.

“Baby! I think we’re creating a pattern here of you hitting your head.” Haught giggled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I guess cars aren’t the best place to make out.” They both laughed at the situation.

“I guess this is ‘good night’ then?” Nicole gave her girlfriend the saddest, cutest face.

“Don’t you look at me like that. It’s not fair.” Waverly gave her a sad face back.

“It’s not, I wish I could stay here with you.”

“Can’t you?”

“Waves, I didn’t bring anything and there is Calamity. But, whenever we do get to spend some time together, it’ll be even better…” She slid her tongue across the brunette’s lips.

“...Fine.” Waverly put her shirt back on. “But when are we spending time together?”

“I mean, tomorrow is Friday, isn’t it? So, if you want to come over and stay with me, I’m sure you’d make Calamity Jane really happy.”

“Calamity? Okay, I’m done with you Haught.” She giggled and gave Nicole one last kiss.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. See you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you, Earp.”

Waverly walked in to find Doc sitting in her kitchen.

“Is everything okay, Waverly?” He wondered, in case she needed to talk.

“Yeah! Everything is fine.” She smiled.

Doc looked up at the girl and started laughing. “I can see that.”

“...What?” Confusion in the girl’s voice.

“I was worried you two might’ve gotten into a fight, but I see now that’s not the type of… commotion that was happening.”

Waverly’s confused look stayed on her face.

“Your t-shirt, Waverly. It is backwards.” The cowboy laughed again and sipped his whiskey.

“Oh… ooops.” The girl blushed and giggled. “I’m gonna go- go to bed now. Good night, Doc.” She quickly ran upstairs, both embarrassed and urgently needing a cold shower.

___

Fridays at Purgatory’s police station were always a busy day. For some reason, it seemed like everything that could happen throughout the week, all happened on Friday. That day, Waverly and Dolls went on their first mission together, just the two. It wasn’t anything complicated or dangerous, it just meant they’d spend a big part of the day together and would probably bond a little bit more.

“Waverly, we’re gonna have to stop by your house when we’re done. I need to talk to Wynonna.”

“Okay, sure.” The younger Earp knew absolutely nothing about him, except that he worked for Black Badge and seemed to have a big crush on her sister. “So… Dolls, where do you live?”

“Outside of Purgatory.”

“Do you live by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“Earp, what are you doing?”

“I’m just… making conversation. I know nothing about you.”

“There isn’t much to talk about. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Oh, okay. Not sure what to say, though. My sister is the Earp Heir, we fight demons and I have a girlfriend. That’s basically it.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you like best about Officer Haught? How about that?”

“Oh, wow! Huh. Where to start… Well, she’s brave and loyal, really great in…” She blushed before continuing, realizing what she was about to say. “...at, uhm… being good.”

“Right...” Dolls gave her a lopsided smile. “I have been thinking about throwing a party at my house, actually. It’s just a thought, but you might be able to kill your curiosity in the next few weeks.”

“Yes, yes, yes! I’m so excited! I can help you with the decorations and the food, and-”

“Heyo, calm down! It’s not even a sure thing yet.”

She couldn’t wait to see where Dolls lived and loved the idea of a party with all their friends.

By the end of the day, he drove Waverly home and went inside to find her sister.

The brunette quickly hopped in the shower to get ready for her night with Nicole. She packed a few things to bring with her and got into some comfy shorts and a hoodie to cuddle with girlfriend on the couch. When she was done getting ready, she tried looking for Wynonna to say goodbye, but she wasn’t home anymore, so she just headed to Haught’s place.

Nicole heard a knock on her door and quickly headed over to greet Waverly. She reached for the doorknob and as soon as she pulled the door open, the brunette’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Nicole, wow! You look… amazing.”

Haught had decided to surprise the brunette with a romantic dinner and dressed up for the occasion. She was wearing a black, well fitted suit, with a white silk shirt with the top four buttons undone, exposing a distracting amount of cleavage.  
“Hi, Waves.” Nicole leaned it to kiss the brunette, who quickly pulled away and furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’re all dressed up and beautiful and I’m wearing… well, this.” She looked down at herself. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Baby, you look good no matter what you’re wearing. And we’re not going anywhere, I just wanted to surprise you.” A sweet smile that revealed her dimples made Waverly smile back.

“I just wish I knew so I could’ve picked something better to wear…”

“You look perfect, I promise you.”

The girls went inside and Waverly realized how much thought Nicole had put into organizing that surprise. The kitchen table was beautifully set up, with wine and water glasses and a few candles; the living room was spotless and fairy lights were put up around the window. The big, bright lights were off and there was a giant fluffy blanket waiting for them.

“Babe, did you do all this for me?”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead and cupped both her cheeks. “Of course I did. You deserve the best.”

“I- I don’t even know what to say. I already have the best, and it’s you.” She wrapped her hands around the redhead’s waist and gave her a tight hug.

“I think the food is ready!” The redhead pulled away and ran to the oven to pull out the most beautiful vegan lasagna, which she quickly put down on the table, next to the salad she had previously made. Then, Nicole pulled a chair and signed for Waverly to sit down on it and went around to sit herself right in front of the brunette.

When they were done eating and chatting, while sipping their red wine, Waverly got up to take their empty plates to sink and start cleaning up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nicole got up and blocked her way.

“Cleaning up?”

“No way. I’ll clean up later, now all you have to do is sit back down and wait for me to bring out the dessert.”

“Okay, Officer Bossy.” She smiled and turned around, and Nicole jokingly and gently slapped her ass.

Dessert was chocolate fondue, which was Waverly’s favourite. Once they were done Nicole got up to put the dishes away and the brunette couldn’t help herself and started trying to help out, again.

“I can’t just sit and watch you do everything, just can’t.”

“Waverly Earp. You really don’t like following orders, do you?” The brunette was putting down plates on the sink and Nicole came closer behind her.

Waverly heard the redhead’s provoking tone and turned around to face her girlfriend, who had trapped her between herself and the counter.

“I really don’t, Officer. What are you gonna do about it?”

Nicole placed one hand behind Waverly’s neck, another one on her lower back and pulled her in closing the gap between their bodies. “I think I'll do whatever I want.” She whispered on the brunette’s ear.

The younger Earp couldn’t resist having her girlfriend so close and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips were about to touch, Nicole pulled away, still keeping their faces extremely close.  
“I don’t think you deserve to kiss me right now.” 

Waverly moved her hand to grab Nicole’s shirt, holding one side on each hand and trying to kiss her again, but the redhead still rejected her and gave her a look, lifting one eyebrow, waiting for something. The brunette thought for a moment, her eyes went down from her girlfriend’s eyes, to her lips, to her chest… She was feeling almost tortured when she finally got what the redhead wanted.

“Please??” The brunette gave her girlfriend the most irresistible, pleading look.

“Much better.”

They both smiled and allowed their lips to touch. Only a few seconds after, the desire for one another was already so intense Nicole lifted Waverly up, placing her sitting on the edge of the counter. The brunette wrapped her legs around the redhead’s waist and pulled her in, making contact between her body and her girlfriend’s hips. For a while they just kissed and felt the warmth from each other. Their kisses tasted like strawberries, chocolate and wine, and they felt like they could spend eternity having their mouths touch and their tongues dance together.

Nicole carefully removed her blazer and proceeded to take off Waverly’s hoodie. The brunette desperately wanted the feeling and the view of the redhead’s chest, that kept catching her eye throughout their entire meal. She struggled to unbutton the redhead’s shirt, since her urge to touch her girlfriend was so strong she often got distracted by placing her hands on Nicole’s boobs over her clothes. When she eventually managed to fully open the shirt, the redhead separated their lips, removed the shirt and pulled Waverly’s tank top off as well, she picked the brunette up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

For Waverly’s surprise, the bedroom was also very tidy and had new fairy lights installed around the headboard.

The redhead first laid the brunette on the bed and put herself on top of her, still having the girl’s legs around her waist. Waverly lifted herself off the bed just enough to take her bra off, and then reached in to take her girlfriend’s bra off too. Nicole sat up for a moment, admiring Waverly’s beauty and running her hands over the brunette’s body. The younger Earp took that moment to unzip Nicole’s pants and ask her to take them off. Wearing only her underwear, the redhead got back on top of her girlfriend and leaned down, but not to kiss her lips. She moved her legs back a little and went down to softly kiss Waverly’s inner thighs. The brunette gasped and held onto the redhead’s hair while she felt her body tingle every time Nicole’s lips touched her skin.

Haught’s kisses started going up the Waverly’s body, passing from her hips, to her stomach, to her breasts. Nicole allowed her body to rub against the brunette’s and Waverly carefully paid attention to the feeling of her girlfriend’s chest brushing over her skin. When the redhead was done giving Waverly’s breast attention, she moved up her neck, all the way to her lips. When their mouths touched, Nicole landed some of her weight on Waverly’s body, causing their breasts to press against each other. The sensation of having the redhead’s nipples against hers was new and caused her to moan with pleasure.

The sound of Waverly on Nicole’s ear made it impossible for her to wait any longer, so she sat up and placed both hands on the brunette’s underwear, sliding it off of her body and throwing it on the floor. Once again, she began to kiss her girlfriend’s inner thigh, only this time she didn’t intend to go back up to her mouth. Soft kisses turned into openmouthed ones. Nicole played with her tongue on Waverly’s skin, teasing her and checking for her responses to the touch. Slowly, she finally got close to where she wanted to go, but before allowing herself to taste her girlfriend, she decided to check on her.

“Is this okay?” She whispered, kissing Waverly gently.

“Yes.”

When she was sure the brunette was okay with the situation, she teased her a little bit more.

“How badly do you want me to touch you?”

“Really badly…”

“Not enough.” She brushed her tongue on the brunette’s inner thigh.

“Please, baby.” Waverly whispered, out of breath.

Nicole smirked and proceeded to gently lay her tongue flat between Waverly’s legs, slowly licking upward. She repeated the motion a few times before putting pressure against the brunette’s clit and starting to move her tongue from side to side, causing Waverly to let out a guttural groan and place her hand on the redhead’s hair. Nicole moaned in reaction to her girlfriend and the brunette could feel the vibration coming from the redhead’s mouth. As things progressed and Waverly started moving her hips back and forth, Nicole grabbed the girl’s thighs, pulled her even closer and started moving her tongue in small circles. Waverly reacted with a loud high pitch moan and lightly pulled on the redhead’s hair.  
“Babe, don’t stop…” She mumbled in between moans.

Right after, her hips stopped moving and her thighs squeezed the redhead’s head. The way the brunette’s body reacted caused Nicole to start touching herself while admiring the view of the Waverly’s climax. After moaning so loudly, she practically screamed, Waverly’s legs relaxed. As this happened, Nicole let out a groan and the brunette looked down, realizing what her girlfriend was doing. She immediately pulled the redhead’s head up to bring their lips together.

“Hey… why did you stop?” Waverly whispered, looking Haught in the eyes. “I want to know what you like, so why don’t you show me?” She moved her head to bite Nicole’s ear and encourage her to touch herself.

The redhead wasn’t expecting that and wasn’t sure how to react. “Really?”

“Yes, baby.”

The brunette passionately kissed Nicole and flipped her over, laying by her side, but their bodies facing each other. She brushed her fingers on the redhead’s nipple and, as the girl's hand reached her own underwear, the younger Earp pinched her nipple. Haught moaned into Waverly’s ear and started getting really into what was happening. At first, the brunette kissed and teased Nicole, but as things progressed she pulled away and watched her girlfriend pleasure herself and admired how hot that whole thing was. When Nicole finally tensed her body, ready for a release, Waverly went closer and whispered.

“Come for me, baby.”

A few seconds later, the redhead’s body finally gave her what she craved and she relaxed, opening her eyes slowly to see her girlfriend's reaction. Waverly leaned in to gently kiss her and brushed her thumbs on her cheek.

“Damn, babe...”

The redhead smiled and buried her face on the brunette’s neck.

“I’m embarrassed.”

“WHAT?!” Waverly made her make eye contact. “I loved every second of it. You have absolutely no reason to feel embarrassed.”

Nicole smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

For the next hour all they did was lay in bed holding each other and losing themselves in their own little world. They were still laying on their sides, facing each other and Nicole had one leg bent in between Waverly’s, who had a leg over Nicole’s hips. Their bodies could fit together like puzzle pieces and they could squeeze each other tight, but it never felt like they were close enough.

“Do you wanna go downstairs and watch a movie?” When they finally managed to separate their bodies, Nicole asked.

“Yeah.”

The redhead picked an oversized shirt in her closet to put on.

“Can I borrow one?” Waverly asked.

The idea of having her girlfriend wear her clothes made Nicole smile big. “Of course!”

“Thanks, I left my bag downstairs.”

“Wait, what? Are you asking for a shirt so you can… go down the stairs? In my house, where I live alone.”

“...Yes?”

“But… why?”

“I don’t know… I feel awkward walking around naked.” She reached in to grab the shirt Nicole was offering.

“Well, you shouldn’t. You have the most beautiful body I’ve ever seen and I’d love to have you naked around me all the time.” The redhead giggled and gave her girlfriend a kiss, who smiled back but put on the shirt anyway.

The girls got comfortable on the couch and spent hours marathoning a silly reality show they found on Netflix. They laughed, cuddled, kissed and happily enjoyed what felt like paradise. Eventually, Waverly fell asleep and Nicole carried her upstairs, carefully, making sure not to wake her up.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good morning, baby.” Waverly opened her eyes to find herself wrapped around her girlfriend, and her head laying on the girl’s shoulder.

Nicole was already awake. “Good morning.” She kissed the younger Earp on the top of her head.

“Were watching me sleep?”

“I was and I don’t even care, you’re too pretty.”

Waverly smiled, forming wrinkles in the corner of her eyes, and brushed her thumb on the redhead’s cheek. She then looked down and followed her eyes with her hands, slowly sliding them down the redhead’s body. When her soft touch reached Nicole’s breast, she could see the girl’s nipples harden through her shirt. She got carried away in that moment and gently touched the redhead’s breasts again, before getting a handful of one of her girlfriends boobs.

Nicole wasn’t expecting that, and watched attentively as the brunette explored her body. She brushed her palm over the redhead’s nipples one more and time and then moved down slowly, using her two fingers as if they were tiny little legs walking. As soon as she felt her hand touch Haught’s tight stomach, she began to pull up her shirt until it exposed her girlfriend’s abs. She drew big circles around Nicole’s stomach and lifted her head up to kiss the redhead’s neck, and when her lips touched the girl’s skin, she felt the muscles in her stomach tense under her fingertips. Then, she went back to staring down at Nicole’s body and slid her hand all the way down to the redhead’s thigh, where she, again, teasingly “walked” with her fingers to the inner part of the girl’s leg.

Slowly, she allowed her hand to come back up, running a finger over Nicole’s inner thigh. She could, not only, feel Haught’s breathing get heavier, but also her body tense up, responding to the touch. When her fingers were almost between the redhead’s legs, she went around, up to her hip and slid one finger under the side of Nicole’s underwear. She wrapped it on the girl’s panties and pulled up, making the redhead sigh and squeeze her legs together, looking for more of that same feeling. Her hands then ran from Nicole’s hip to her pubic bone, where she let them rest and began to kiss her girlfriend’s neck. As she could feel the redhead’s body give in to her kisses, she proceeded to slide her hand under the girl’s underwear.

Unexpectedly Nicole gently touched the brunette’s hand, causing her to stop kissing her neck and look up to make eye contact.

“Are you sure about this? I really don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything.”

She didn’t respond, but kept looking into Nicole’s eyes and moving her hand down. She watched her girlfriend’s face react to her touch and, at the same time, tried to focus on what she was feeling. It was the first time Waverly was touching a girl and the sensation of her girlfriend’s body in the fingertip filled her body with lust.

Nicole pulled her girlfriend’s head up to kiss her while Waverly explored her body. The brunette kissed her back, but slowly pulled apart as she started drawing circles around the redhead’s clit. She didn’t want to miss any of Nicole’s reactions. The redhead moaned quietly into Waverly’s mouth, while the brunette kept her hand moving, softly and slowly. Craving her girlfriend’s body too much, Nicole allowed her own hand to run over the brunette’s body and start stimulating her the same way. Over her underwear at first, but then she pushed it to the side to have direct contact with her skin.

“Baby, you’re so wet.”

Waverly moaned with Nicole’s whispers in her ear.

The redhead couldn’t wait any longer and politely pulled the brunette’s hand away, to get on top of her and focus on her pleasure. She kept rubbing the tip of her two fingers in Waverly’s entrance, feeling how aroused she was. When she felt like she had teased enough, she easily slid her fingers inside her girlfriend, who moaned so loud she covered her own mouth. Three times, she completely removed her fingers from the girl and then put them back inside, slowly. Waverly’s entire body was quivering, craving more, so she put some more pressure on her fingers and kept them inside, curling them up, repeatedly, to rub against the right spot.

The brunette dug her nails into the redhead’s back, who sped up the pace, making her palm rub against Waverly’s clit. The repetition of the movement quickly brought the brunette to her climax, in which she scratched down Nicole’s back before relaxing her body. The redhead then smiled proudly and softly kissed her girlfriend.

“Don’t kiss me, I’m angry.” Waverly said in protest.

“But what did I do?”

“You made it all about me when it was supposed to be about you!”

Nicole tenderly smiled. “Babe, it being about you is also about me.”

“Oh, really?” The brunette couldn’t contain her smile as she slid her hands down the redhead’s underwear to start touching her again. 

Her finger moved easily with Nicole’s arousal and Waverly realized how wet her girl was, which caused her to smirk at the redhead, who responded by whispering in her ear. “See?”

The brunette tried to pull Haught’s underwear down, who then laid on her back to get them off her body. She grabbed Waverly’s waist to get her closer, but the brunette hesitated.

“Wait, no, I wanna try something…” She said, trying to pull Nicole to be on top of her, which the redhead quickly understood and placed herself with one knee on each side of the brunette’s hips.

Waverly drew circles around Nicole’s clit and the redhead moved her hips at the same speed. She could see the redhead get more and more invested in what was going on, but instead of picking up the pace, she slowed down and explored a little more of her girlfriend’s body, placing one finger on her entrance. Nicole looked at her as saying  
“yes” to what Waverly was hesitant to do, and so the brunette slid her finger inside. The redhead moved her hips around, allowing her body and the younger Earp’s finger a moment to get to know each other. When she slightly moved herself upward, Waverly slowly pulled her finger out to allow another one to go back inside her girlfriend. As her fingers entered Nicole, the redhead let out a very breathy moan, almost relieved that the teasing was over.

Waverly copied what Nicole had done to her and the redhead began to moan louder and louder. The brunette couldn’t resist how hot her girlfriend was, and wanted a full view. Haught was leaning above Waverly, with both hands on the mattress, one on each side of the younger Earp’s head. The brunette slowly started sitting up, bringing Nicole’s body along, while continuously curling her fingers inside of her. Once Nicole was no longer putting her weight on anything but her knees, the brunette laid back down, used her other hand to hold the redheads breasts and keep her up.

Haught understood what the girl wanted, so she adjusted herself leaning back. As she did this, Waverly bent both her legs allowing Nicole to lean her back on them. The redhead pushed her hips forward and began to ride Waverly’s finger at the speed she desired and putting as much pressure against her body as she needed. The brunette instinctively started to move her hips up and down, using her body to help her fingers.

Nicole moaned loudly and Waverly responded moaning back. They were both very clearly enjoying themselves when the brunette felt the redhead’s walls tighten around her fingers. Holding part of her weight on one hand, Nicole used the other to start massaging her own clit. Waverly was in awe at the view of her girlfriend, and when the redhead let out a high pitched sound, so did she, squeezing her legs together to apply some pressure between her legs.

For a moment they just rode off their orgasms and exchanged amazed looks. Then, Waverly gently pulled her finger off of Nicole and the redhead laid down next to her, on her stomach, holding her weight on her elbows.

“Nicole. I think you’re officially the hottest person to ever exist on the planet.” Waverly dragged her thumb over her girlfriend’s lips. “I didn’t even know what just happened was possible, honestly.”

The redhead smiled at how sweet the brunette was. “Did you…?”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Waverly blushed. “You looked so hot it was almost impossible not to.”

“Well, I’m honoured. I had a pretty great view too, you know?.” She winked and leaned in for a kiss. “So… how are you feeling?”

Waverly didn’t immediately understand what Nicole was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“Uhm, I mean, a lot of new information today. I’m just checking if you’re okay with everything…”

A big smile showed on the brunette’s face as she understood the question and admired how caring her girlfriend was. “Oh, baby. I loved all the information I got. In fact I can’t wait to get some more new information.” She giggled and kissed Nicole’s lips.

They both stayed in bed past noon, looking at each other’s faces and bodies and wanting that morning to last forever. Nicole had her head on Waverly’s chest when the brunette’s phone started ringing. The brunette grabbed it from the night stand.

“Hi, Wynonna, what’s up?  
Right now? Seriously?  
Ugh, I hate you sometimes.  
...Fine.”

The conversation was brief but it was clear to the redhead that it meant her girlfriend was gonna be leaving soon. She pulled the brunette into her arms and held on tight.

“Nop. You can’t leave. Tell your sister I’m not letting you go.”

Waverly kissed Nicole’s chest. “Ugh. I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay here, in this bed, with you, forever.”

They held each other and tried to prepare themselves to say goodbye. Nicole looked down to see Waverly’s face, who looked up right back at her.

“Waves, I gotta tell you something.”

Waverly could tell Nicole was hesitating, so, in a burst of courage, she let out before the redhead. “I love you, Nicole.”

Haught smiled and squeezed her girlfriend tighter.

“I love you too, Waverly Earp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's an annoying repetition of words or if I misused any expressions, English isn't my first language lol
> 
> I'm sure there are some stupid mistakes, typos, missing words or even extra words haha but i promised I reviewed it multiple times.
> 
> I still have some more ideas for this story, but I'm only gonna keep writing if I see that people are enjoying it, so, please, if you wanna read more, let me know!


End file.
